HAY QUE REENCONTRAR A NUESTROS PADRES
by hikariiii94
Summary: Ash y Misty se han casado pero no todo salio como habian planeado, el destino los separo... pero es el mismo destino quien se encargara de juntarlos de nuevo, o mas bien dos pelirrojas de diez años con un loco plan se encargaran de juntarlos de nuevo, pero sobre todo averiguar la causa de su fallido matrimonio...
1. caminos separados

**Hoooooooolaaaaa :D,, soy hikariiii94**

**Bueno como podrán ver traigo una nueva propuesta, de hecho es mi primer fic sobre el anime de pokemon, así que les agradecería mucho que me apoyaran en este GRAN reto para mí,, **

**Este fic está basado en una peli que me gusta mucho desde que era niña,, pero ¡OJO! La mayor parte del fic es de mi autoría, digamos que es como lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara en la peli y pues que por razones desconocidas del director o escritor del guion no incluyo,, pero en fin,,, espero que adivinen que película es ¡vamos es fácil! **

**Declamer: no sé porque todos ponen esto per si ellos lo hacen yo también lo are,, pokemon NO me pertenece… (Nótese que si lo fuera ash ya sería maestro pokemon, tendría una edad mayorcita de 10 pero menor de 20 y tendría novia la que fuera,, pero una novia al fin, aunque debo admitir que le voy más a la pelirroja, así que… ¡viva! El pokeshipping. **

…

-¡que vivan los novios!

Una boda, un símbolo de unión entre dos personas que se aman y que deciden pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero ¿creen que funcione en dos chicos de diecinueve años? Que para colmo son orgullosos y testarudos sin mencionar que pelean por cualquier tontería…

La pelirroja y el pelinegro estaban seguros que sí, fue una boda sencilla sin muchos invitados solo la madre del chico, el profesor Oak, Gary Oak, Sakura, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie, Duplica y por su puesto las hermanas sensacionales, los mejores amigos de la pareja y familia estaban reunidos en esa ceremonia que enlazaría la vida de Ash y Misty para siempre.

-dejen tomar una foto de la feliz pareja. Dijo el fotógrafo.

Esa foto en donde estaban juntos y felices sería la única que existirá…

Despues de unos días hicieron otra celebración por el mismo motivo, solo que ahora incluyeron a todos los amigos, que Ash había echo en sus viajes, Dawn, May, Max, Kenny, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie entre otros invitados tanto amigos de Ash como amigos de Misty…

3 años despues…

-Ketchum ya estoy harta. La chica de cabello naranja hasta los hombros estaba más que furiosa, sus ojos dejaron de ser de un Verdi azul claro para pasar a un azul opaco.

-¿y crees que yo no? Esto no es lo que imagine al casarme con tigo. Se defendió el moreno de cabello azabache y ojos color miel.

-pensamos igual en eso, creo que esto no debió de pasar. Dijo la chica rompiendo en dos pedazos la única foto de su boda.

-pero ya lo hicimos Misty, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Que tiremos a la basura los años que vivimos juntos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-fácil, dame el divorcio. El chico miro fijamente a Misty.-Ash aunque nos separemos esos años no se perderán al contrario serán un bonito recuerdo, pero ahora lo más sano para ambos es tomar cada quien su camino.

-por mi está bien pero recuerda que NO somos los únicos involucrados en esto ee.

-eso lo sé, tengo una idea, no es una de las mejores pero mantendrá la distancia entre nosotros.

El chico alzo una de sus cejas intrigado por la idea de su por ahora esposa.- que tienes en mente.

-yo me llevare a Amber y tu quédate con Ally.

-¿estas segura? Misty esto es lo más loco que se te ha ocurrido en todos mis años conociéndote, ¿crees que sea buena idea? El chico no podía creer la idea de Misty.

-sí, me duele dejar a mi hija pero es lo justo, no creo que quieras que me valla con las dos ¿verdad?

.-por supuesto que no, también son mis hijas y no dejaría que las apartaras de mi lado. El chico miro fijamente un pequeño cunero que estaba al lado de Misty.

-entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?

El chico suspiro. –está bien yo me quedare con Ally, pero sigo insistiendo en que no es una buena idea.

-yo sé que no lo es pero, comprende, ya no quiero estar aquí, nos estamos haciendo daño, Ash comprende.

-¿volverás a cuidad celeste? Pregunto indiferente.

-no lo sé, y creo que no, ya que quiero distancia de ti, me duele por Amber y Ally pero sé que es lo mejor para los cuatro.

-si es lo que quieres hazlo. Dijo molesto el chico.

-bien me largo de aquí, mi abogado enviara los papeles de divorcio.

La chica salía del departamento no sin antes permitir que Ash se despidiera de su pequeña de un año al igual que ella se despedía de la otra pequeña…

Ash y Misty tenían tres años de casados, un año atrás recibieron la llegada de sus dos hijas unas lindas gemelitas pelirrojas de ojos color café y piel bronceada… No contaban con que el destino les jugara mal y terminara por separarlos, en especial alejarlos de sus hijas, pero si eso quería el destino eso es lo que harían.

Ash no estaba del todo de acuerdo si algo había aprendido en su niñez era que una pelea con Misty no duraba mucho, pero ahora era diferente ya no eran unos niños de diez años, ahora eran adultos, estaban casados y peor aún por una tonta pelea estaban separando los caminos de dos criaturas que no tenían la culpa de nada, pero si Misty quería eso, él no se opondría…

La señora Delia Ketchum se encontraba haciendo la cena cuando tocaron a su puerta…

-¡hijo! Que sorpresa.

Frente a ella estaba un desanimado Ash con una bebe en brazos y una pequeña maleta en el suelo y un Pikachu al lado de la maleta…

-hola mama. Dijo aun desanimado.

-hijo que tienes, ¿Dónde están Misty y Amber?

-mama todo termino, Misty y yo, decidimos separarnos por el bien de los dos.

-pero ¿que acaso están locos? ¿Qué hay de las niñas? No las pueden separar ellas tienen derecho a crecer juntas.

-mama ya está hecho y sé que es cruel para ellas pero crecerán creyendo que son hijas únicas, Amber con Misty y Ally con migo entiendes, no hay marcha atrás en mi decisión.

-sé que se arrepentirán pero yo no me meteré en tu vida Ash.

-te lo agradezco mama.

-dame a la niña la llevare a dormir a tu recamara.

Ya en la recamara. Delia estaba recostada con la niña recién dormida…

-"no puedo creer que Ash y Misty hagan esta locura, pero sé que se arrepentirán las niñas algún dia se enteraran de la existencia de la otra y no creo que Ash y Misty tengan el valor de enfrentarse nuevamente, pero son tan testarudos y orgullosos que ninguno dará su brazo a torcer y aceptaran que ambos están equivocados tanto en la decisión como en lo que sienten el uno por el otro". Pensaba Delia.

Ash estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando Pikachu se sentó en sus piernas y le brindo una sonrisa…

-hay amigo, este es el peor dia de mi vida, pero me alegra que estés con migo en estos momentos. Dijo Ash acariciando al ratón amarillo.

Mientras tanto en cuidad celeste.

-¿Qué hicieron qué? Dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres hermanas sensacionales.

-lo que oyeron, Ash y yo nos separamos, Amber se queda con migo y Ally con Ash, ellas no sabrán de la existencia de la otra y todos viviremos felices.

-o sea como que son un poquitito egoístas ¿no lo crees?

-violeta tiene razón, no están pensando en las niñas, solo en ustedes y su estúpido orgullo. Dijo Lily que traía a la pequeña en brazos.

-si sé que es egoísta de nuestra parte pero es lo mejor para todos.

-es tu vida Misty, has lo que quieras, pero sé que te arrepentirás de esta apresurada decisión tuya. Dijo una seria Daisy.

Misty estaba callada sabía que sus hermanas tenían razón pero ella también tenía sus razones para no seguir con Ash.

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Celeste está muy cerca de pueblo paleta ¿no crees que se encontraran en cualquier momento? Pregunto Brock el mejor amigo de ambos y ahora esposo de violeta.

-no te preocupes Brock, no viviere en celeste, me ire a la región kalos y realizare mi sueño de ser maestra pokemon de agua.

-Misty ¿estas segura de esto? Pregunto ahora Tracey otro buen amigo de la infancia y ahora esposo de Daisy.

-por su puesto confíen en mí, sé que realizare mis sueños, y que mejor que una nueva región, en donde empezare desde cero con mi hija.

Misty se dirigió hacia la habitación que tenía antes de casarse, ya dentro violeta, toco la puerta…

Misty suspiro.-Pasa Violeta.

-Misty, tenemos que hablar, Daisy está durmiendo a la niña.

-bien… te escucho.

-Mist, tu más que nadie sabe que estás haciendo mal, eso de irte a otra región es algo como decirlo, estúpido.

-hey, claro que no es estúpido, es una gran oportunidad para mí, yo quiero salir adelante SOLA quiero criar a Amber yo sola, así como ustedes lo hicieron con migo.

-sabes que nosotras no hicimos mucho con tigo, tu siempre fuiste independiente, no necesitabas de nosotras, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que Amber no necesitara de Ash? O que Ally no necesitara de ti.

-bueno yo…

-Misty estas siendo muy inmadura, y lo digo por ti porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano como para adivinar que no dejaste opinar a Ash, que tu tomaste está loca decisión.

-y si así fuera a ti que más te da, es mi matrimonio, mis hijas y yo tomo las decisiones que yo quiera, dijo altanera Misty.-y ahora si no te molesta quiero estar sola.

-tu no escucharas razones nunca ¿verdad?, solo espero que más adelante tu hija no te reproche nada, porque sabes que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, solo espero que por lo menos la dejes saber, como es y cómo se llama su padre, digo es lo menos que se merece la niña ¿no?

-tal vez lo haga. Se defendió Misty.

-a y una cosa más, yo estaré pendiente de Ally, es ovio que Ash necesitara más apoyo que tú.

Dicho eso Violeta se fue dejando a una Misty destrozada, por más que le doliera admitirlo Violeta tenía toda la razón, pero no iba a darse el lujo de regresar con Ash a no eso sí que no, ella saldría adelante sola…

Pasaron los días y en pueblo paleta todo estaba normal Ash, daba lo mejor de el para criar solo a Ally, y según delia no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Todos los amigos de Ash y Misty estaban enterado de la ruptura de la pareja, todos creían que será una pela de unos cuantos días pero para su sorpresa no fue así, a los días en que llego la carta de divorcio para Ash también le llegó la noticia de que Misty se había ido a otra región a vivir, eso borro toda pizca de esperanza de poder recuperarla, pero no todo fue negro para Ash, ya que también por esos días estaba a punto de firmar un contrato para trabajar al lado de nada más y nada menos que Lance el mejor maestro pokemon y uno de los miembros del alto mando, eso le hacía recordar que justo cuando le llego la notica de Lance tiempo atrás, las cosas con Misty empezaron a cambiar drásticamente, pero ya no tenía importancia eso, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ahora tenía como responsabilidad criar a una pequeña niña pelirroja, por suerte no estaba solo, su madre lo apoyo en todo momento al igual que todos sus amigos e incluso Violeta una de las sensacionales le brindo todo su apoyo, claro que también tenía el apoyo de Daisy y Lily pero Violeta lo apoyo más que todas, pero uno de los que más lo apoyo fue su buen amigo Brock.

-Ash ya pasaron meses desde que tú y Misty se separaron, yo pensé que era una pelea sin importancia.

-pues ya vez que no Brock, la verdad no sé porque de repente Misty empezó a poner distancia entre nosotros, y aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pues respetare sus decisiones.

-hay Ash, pero tu podías hacer algo, no sé, ir tras ella, estas cociente que dejaste ir a la chica que ha sido tu compañera casi toda la vida y peor aún dejaste ir a tu hija.

Ash suspiro.-Brock sé que tienes razón pero créeme que lo intente, de una u otra forma pero lo intente Misty no quiso cambiar de opinión, y yo no quería ser rechazado por ella.

-Misty ha estado actuado de forma incorrecta, pero tu también, te das cuenta que eres prácticamente un cobarde al no ir tras tu esposa y tu hija.

-ya no me digas nada Brock yo no me arrastrare ante Misty y le rogare que vuelva con migo ¿para qué? Para que me rechace además ni si quiera sé por qué decidió dejarme.

-eso nadie lo sabe amigo, pero tu debiste averiguarlo…

**...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo corto ¿verdad? Lo sé, pero es que solo es la introducción por así decirlo, PROMETO que los demás capítulos serán un poquito más largos que este jeje. **

**Bueno me despido, espero que dejen reviews no cuesta nada aunque… no se me gustaría que no fueran tan duros con migo jeje, **

**Soy toda una novata en relación con pokemon, así que acepto sugerencias, regaños, felicitaciones y así, claro que si tengo errores por favor corríjanme lo que pasa es que soy la más distraída de todo el planeta así que si ven un error háganmelo saber siii. **

**A y otra cosa lo sé cómo enfado ¬¬ solo quiero dejarles en claro algo… este fic YA está CASI terminado, bueno no terminado pero ya tengo cinco capítulos adelantados, así que subiré un capitulo cada viernes si me llego a tardar semanas en actualizar por favor MATENME ¿siii?, a menos que tenga una gran excusa como la típica "me cortaron el internet" y así cosa que casi nunca me pasa ¬¬ jeje**

**Aclarado todo esto nos vemos espero que les guste este proyecto y sin nada más que decirles me despido **

**Saludooos…**

**Hikariiii94 :D **


	2. Campamentos ydescubrimientos importantes

**Hoooola soy yo de nuevo, **

**Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que me haya salido un poco más largo que le anterior, sé que dije que actualizaría cada viernes y pues me pase una semana pero como verán tengo una buena excusa y terminando el capítulo les diré jeje**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a lupyta Gómez 017, ya que prácticamente me animo a subir este fic. **

**Una aclaración las comillas " "son para dar a entender que el personaje está pensado algo si :D **

**Voy a responder a los****Reviews pero en especial a uno que me intereso mucho pero eso será hasta el final del capítulo… **

**Sin más que decir espero que disfruten este capítulo…**

…

_**2-campamento y descubrimientos importantes… **_

Han pasado nueve años desde que ash y misty decidieron dividir caminos…

En la región Sinnoh justamente en pueblo Sociego…

Una linda pelirroja de ojos color chocolate, cabello hasta los hombros, piel morena y alta de aproximadamente diez años, estaba tratando de sacar su maleta de entre un montón…

-Ally te dije que no dejaras que sepultaran nuestras maletas, ahora tenemos que sacarlas. Regaño una niña de siete años de cabello largo color azul y ojos color negro.

-lo siento Rachel pero me distraje, hay muchos pokemon interesantes por aquí.

-lo sé, es emocionante que bueno que tu papa te dejo venir. Dijo la niña olvidando el enojo hacia su compañera.

-sí, me dijo que él, tu mama y el tio Brock ya habían venido a este campamento.

-mi mama me conto lo mismo, espero que tengamos muchas aventuras aquí además hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-lo sé, eso de vivir en diferentes regiones no es muy bueno ya que estamos muy alejadas.

-y ¿Qué se siente? Ya tienes diez años terminando este campamento iniciaras tu viaje pokemon, ¿estas emocionada? Yo sí y eso que no soy yo la que está a punto de ser entrenadora pokemon.

-sí, aunque lo iniciare más adelante, quiero pasar más tiempo con mi papa ahora que ya no esta tan ocupado con la liga pokemon.

-hay eso es genial lo malo es que a mi aun me faltan tres años. Dijo un poco desanimada la niña.

-pero no te desanimes, ya llegara tu turno y dime ¿Cuál será tu pokemon inicial?

-elegiré un Piplup como mis padres y seré la mejor coordinadora ¿y tú?

-estoy indecisa entre un Square o un Pikachu como mi papa, aunque siendo sincera me gustaría un Square porque me gustan mucho los pokemon de agua.

-cuando yo tenga a mi Piplup quiero una batalla contra ti.

-por su puesto Rachel, pero vámonos ya nos están llamando.

Mientras ellas se alejaban un carro se estacionaba, el primero en salir fue un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de cabello negro y ojos de igual color y tras de, el bajo una linda jovencita de diez años cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y unos hermoso ojos color café chocolate y piel morena y tras la joven un pequeño de siete años de cabello negro y ojos verdes…

-bueno llegamos, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Pregunto el adulto

-claro tio Tracey antes de iniciar mi viaje pokemon como que quiero experimentar en este campamento que más bien es una escuela.

-si papa es una experiencia única antes de que yo sea entrenador pokemon también quiero venir a este campamento. Agrego emocionado el niño.

-y ¿Cómo fue que supiste de, el? Pregunto el adulto a la niña.

-pues vi un anuncio en donde decía que era una de las mejores escuelas sobre pokemon y yo tenía que estar aquí. Dijo emocionada la niña.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, "sin duda es igual a su padre" pensaba Tracey. -¿y no extrañaras a tu mama?

-claro que si, Sinnoh es una región diferente a Kalos pero ocho semanas no son nada y sé que pasaran volando. Dijo la niña.

-claro que la extrañara pero tu estarás con ella papa y con mi mama también y claro yo también las cuidare.

-me gusta su actitud. Suspiro. –ha creo que es hora de despedirnos, ¿estarás bien?

-claro tio además recuerda que Anna también estará aquí, no estaré tan solita.

-valla veo que no te quedaras solita primita, O espera eso es un Chimchar, tengo que dibujarlo, permiso, adiós amber nos vemos en ocho semanas. El chico le dio un abrazo a su prima y se fue tras el pokemon.

-bueno pero si no estás agusto solo llámame y regresare por ti inmediatamente.

-claro tio. La chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tio. –por cierto espero que tú y la tia Daisy no dejen sola a mama y cuiden mucho a Matt ya saben cómo es.

-claro pequeña, tu siempre preocupada por Matt, en eso te pareces mucho a tu madre.

-lo sé, ee tio. La niña se sonrojo un poco. -Yo tengo algún parecido con mí…

-ambeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

Una niña de siete años de cabello color castaño adornado con una pañoleta verde de igual color que sus ojos se acercaba emocionada hacia la pelirroja…

-Anna, que alegría verte cuanto tiempo.

-lo sé, tenía muchas ganas de verte. La niña le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. –hola señor Tracey cuanto tiempo. Dijo también dándole un pequeño abrazo al adulto.

-lo sé, pequeña, ¿y Quién te trajo?

-mi papi, mama estaba un poquito ocupada así que se despidió de mí en Hoenn.

De pronto un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color hizo su aparición.

-Anna, te he dicho que no corras, hola Tracey cuanto tiempo, hola Amber como has crecido.

-hola señor Drew.

-hola Drew cuanto tiempo ¿cómo esta May?

-muy bien, no pudo venir por un curso de coordinación que está dando en el gimnasio de Max.

-valla sí que está ocupada. De pronto la directora llamaba a las alumnas. - niñas creo que ya es hora de que se vallan.

-o claro vámonos Amber, tengo mucho que contarte.

-claro, hasta luego tio, hasta luego señor Drew, Anna espérame.

Las niñas se fueron dejando ahí a los dos adultos.

-valla sí que estaban emocionadas. Dijo Tracey.

-ya se, Anna no dejaba de hablar de este dia, es una niña muy imperativa.

-igual a la madre.

-sí, pero no sé en donde cabe tanta hiperactividad en una pequeña de siete años.

-pues te diré Matt no es un niño serio como yo quisiera. Tracey le dio un vistazo a su reloj. –o mira la hora es tarde y el viaje a Kalos es un poco largo.

-así que es cierto ya no viven en Kanto.

-Daisy y yo vivimos en Kalos desde hace unos años, esto para que Misty y Amber no estén tan solas, Daisy le dejo el liderazgo del gimnasio a Lily.

-que bien supongo que Violeta vive en cuidad plateada con Brock. Bueno salúdame a Daisy y a Misty por favor.

-claro y tu saluda a May de mi parte.

Mientras tanto en uno de los dormitorios.

-bueno Rachel creo que este es el nuestro, que alegría que nos tocara el mismo equipo.

-lo sé, espero que nuestro compañero sea amigable.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un chico de cabello verde y ojos color café, piel morena y delgada.

-o así que ustedes son mis compañeras de equipo, Ally cuanto tiempo.

-Nathan, también estas aquí que alegría me da verte. La niña le dio un abrazo a su amigo de infancia, abrazo que el niño correspondió un poco apenado.

-a mí también me da gusto verte Ally.

-o por cierto, Rachel es el Nathan mi mejor amigo, Nathan ella es Rachel mi mejor amiga.

-mucho gusto Rachel hija de dos coordinadores, y de esta región.

-wow eres de aquí y supongo que también seras coordinadora como tus papas, bueno yo soy de la región Kanto mi papa es del mismo pueblo que el papa de Ally pero vivimos las islas Naranjas.

-que bien así que tú eres el bisnieto del profesor Oak me da gusto conocerte. Dijo feliz la peli azul.

-y dime Ally ¿ya tienes pokemon inicial?

-no aun no me decido entre un Pikachu o un Square ¿tú ya tienes pokemon?

-velo por ti misma.

El niño lazo una pokebola y de ahí salio un hermoso y bien cuidado Charmander.

-wow un Charmander, es raro en esta región pero es muy lindo. Dijo emocionada la pequeña de siete años.

-yo crei que elegirías un tipo agua.

-no, prefiero atrapar uno aquí en esta región y que mi papa lo estudie.

-bueno entonces por lo visto seremos equipo. Dijo la niña refiriéndose a nathan y rachel. –espero que ganemos la competencia.

-nosotros también. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos niños.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos, un niño de cabello castaño, ojos color azul piel morena iba corriendo por los pasillos buscando su dormitorio.

-por fin llegue. El niño estaba un poco agitado.-ahora a conocer a mis compañeros de equipo y habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos chicas…

-hay no puede ser, pero si estoy con puras niñas.

-oye no seas grosero. Dijo la castaña.

-lo siento no fue mi intención, empecemos de nuevo ¿sí? soy Austin.

-¿Austin?, Austin de la región kanto, ¿hijo de Ritchie y Sakura? Pregunto intrigada Amber.

-sí, soy yo. Dijo dudoso el chico.

-¿no me recuerdas? Soy Amber la hija de Misty, la ex líder del gimnasio Celeste y la más pequeña de las sensacionales.

-Amber cuanto tiempo hace años que no nos vemos.

-lo sé la última vez que te vi teníamos seis años, ¿Cómo están tus papas?

-muy bien, ahora vivimos en Johoto ¿y tú mama?

-estamos muy bien trabaja con Dianta en el alto mando de kalos claro que en el área de pokemon de agua.

-wow que lejos llego tu mama.

-por cierto ella es Anna mi mejor amiga.

-hola mucho gusto me alegra que un amigo de Amber sea de nuestro equipo.

-a mí también me alegra. De repente un Butterfree entro por la ventana colocándose en la cabeza de Austin.

-un Butterfree, que lindo. Dijo emocionada Anna.-mama tiene uno parecido solo que este es de la región de Hoenn es un lindo Beautifly.

-he oído de ellos, este Butterfree lo tengo desde que era un pequeño Caterpie, papa me lo regalo y decidí entrenarlo.

-entonces ¿este será tu pokemon inicial? Pregunto curiosa Amber.

-no, este es un regalo de papa, así que eligiere uno inicial de la región Johoto, tal vez un Cyndaquil, aunque también me gustaría capturan un Eevee, mama y las tías son expertas con este pokemon y a mí me fascina.

-eso es genial. Dijo una emocionada Anna.

-y dime Amber ¿cuál será tu pokemon inicial?

-fácil, un lindo Froakie ya que es de agua como los de mi mama, yo seré la más linda y excelente entrenadora pokemon, y me gustaría que mi primer pokemon fuera uno tipo agua.

-pues el mío será un lindo Torchic como mi mama, es que son taaaaaan lindoooooooos. Dijo una más emocionada Anna.- lástima que aún me falta, tres años para tenerlo.

-no te preocupes Anna veras que cuando menos te lo esperes ya tendrás la edad para ser una entrenadora pokemon. Animo Amber.

Más tarde estaban todos reunidos la directora Maggi y sus asistentes se dividieron grupos al ver que era una gran cantidad de alumnos, Angie estaría a cargo del equipo rijo, mientras que Maggi del azul, su hija Andrea se encargaría del equipo amarillo, Harrison del equipo verde, Cameron del equipo blanco y Carol del equipo morado.

-bienvenidos alumnos ya tienen sus colores ahora les daré el pokemon al que cada uno debe entrenar, por favor cada uno tome una pokebola. Anuncio la directora y encargada del equipo azul Maggi.

-¿qué te toco Amber? Pregunto una entusiasmada Anna.

-un lindo Buizel, genial agua como me gusta ¿y a ti?

-a mí me tocó un hermoso Chikorita. Dijo alegre Anna. –y ¿a ti Austin?

-yo tengo un Snyvi, tenemos un buen equipo chicas.

Mientras tanto un poco alejados de ese grupito…

-haaaaa tengo un hermoso Pansage. Dijo una alegre Rachel.

-wow yo tengo un hermoso Totodile.

-oye Ally. Se escuchó la voz de Nathan.

-dime.

-tienes que ver mi pokemon. Dijo mostrándolo

Cunado Ally lo vio, se paralizo.

-Ally ¿Qué te pasa? Dijo preocupada Rachel

-es un, es un, un, un, un, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

-tranquila Ally no hace nada. Trato de tranquilizarla Nathan pero fue imposible.

-aléjalo de mí no, no, no lo quiero cerca de mí, es asqueroso y da miedo.

-vamos Ally solo es un Beedrill. Calmo Rachel.

-pero es un insecto, yo odio a los insectos.

-crei que lo habías superado Ally. Dijo Nathan en tono de burla.

-pues ya vez que no, odio a los insectos, los odio, los odio.

-odiar es una palabra muy grande Ally, ¿enserio los odias? Pregunto rachel.

-si odio a los bichos, las zanahorias y los pimientos.

-valla yo crei que la gente cambiaba con el tiempo pero ya vi que no, es irónico porque tengo entendido que a tu papa le encanta todo eso. Dijo el niño guardando al insecto en su pokebola.

-mi papa ama a los pokemon sin importar de que tipo sean es lo que amo y admiro de, el pero lo que si me sorprende es que le gusten los pimientos y zanahorias, la abuela me hace comerlas a la fuerza y él se las come como si nada.

Pasaron los días y cada uno tenía que entrenar a sus pokemon, Amber estaba entusiasmada con su Buizel no solo por ser un pokemon de agua si no porque descubrió que era un pokemon con muchos ataques sorprendentes, mientras que Ally estaba más que feliz con el Totodile que a ella le toco y claro aún estaba huyendo del Beedrill de su amigo Nathan.

-equipo rojo vengan aca. Llamo la encargada Angie.- muy bien veo que están los tres, sus nombres son Rachel, Nathan y Ally ¿cierto?

-si Angie. Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-oye Angie tengo entendido que tú también conoces a mi papa. Dijo Ally

-a, si y también a mi mama. Interrumpió Rachel.

-no lo sé ¿cómo se llaman?

-mi mama se llama Dawn.

-y mi papi se llama Ash.

-así que ustedes son sus hijos, tienen toda la razón sus papas y yo fuimos compañeros aquí.

-si mi papa me conto que asistió a este campamento cuando viajo por la región de Sinnoh.

-exacto aquí los conocí y ¿cómo han estado sus padres?

-papa es un gran entrenador pokemon trabaja con Lance en el alto mando de Kanto.

-y mi mama es una coordinadora pokemon al igual que mi papa.

-valla veo que han cumplido sus sueños tal y como me dijeron cuando los conocí, pero en fin, quiero ver que tanto han avanzado con sus pokemon muéstrenme lo que tienen. Le dijo la chica a sus tres alumnos.

-muy bien que les parece las damas primero, Rachel y Ally pueden empezar yo competiré contra la que gane. Dijo un caballeroso Nathan.

-bien. Dijeron ambas chicas.

-muy bien Totodile empieza con chorro de agua.

-esquívalo Pansage y usa arañazo.

-"valla sin suda ambas son parecidas a sus padres, Rachel tiene la elegancia y la actitud de Dawn mientras que Ally tiene la energía y agilidad de Ash, nunca pensé que Ash llegara a tener una hija, bueno a quien engaño a mí me gustaba ese chico no creo que pasara desapercibido por las demás chicas, la mujer que se casó con él y le dio a esa linda niña tiene mucha suerte Ash es un gran chico, por lo que veo la mama debe de ser una linda pelirroja" pensaba Angie mientras veía la batalla de las chicas.

- Totodile termínalo con torrente. Dijo Ally concentrada en su batalla.

Y así como lo dijo el pokemon de Rachel cayó al suelo…

- Pansage no puede continuar, el ganador es Totodile y Ally. Dijo el réferi, Nathan observaba la batalla atentamente.

Ya más tarde todos estaban en una clase especial no solo mostraban las habilidades de los pokemon si no también las habilidades de los futuros entrenadores pokemon, en la natación…

Ese era un gran reto para Amber, al ser hija de una de las hermanas sensacionales tenia habilidades tanto en la natación como en todo lo que tuviera que ver con pokemon de agua, pero más que nada en toda activad deportiva que destacara las habilidades de las sensacionales.

Ally venia platicando con Rachel cunado algo llamo la atención de la pelirroja…

-¿qué hay ahí?

-están haciendo competencias de natación, hay una chica que ha vencido a todos me pregunto quién será. Dijo un intrigado Nathan.

-no tengo idea. Dijo Rachel.

-es Amber de la región Kalos su mama es una entrenadora de pokemon de agua que pertenece al alto mando de Kalos. Dijo un chico que estaba viendo el espectáculo.

-hoo. Dijeron los tres chicos.

-bien hay algún otro retador para la señorita Waterflower. Pregunto Angie.

-yo. Dijo la pelirroja.

-muy bien ya tenemos contrincante, la señorita Ketchum contra la señorita Waterflower.

Ally se puso el traje no pudo ver a su contrincante a la cara ya que los gogles no les permitían verse de rostro completo, y empezaron el encuentro, ambas eran muy buenas y ninguna daría su brazo a torcer, pero una de ellas tenía que perder, para la mala suerte de Ally, Amber logro tomar la delantera…

Amber había llegado a la meta junto con su Buizel segundos despues llego el Totodile de Ally, pero… sin Ally…

-bien, la señorita Waterflower es la ganadora de este encuentro por lo tanto mantiene el invicto. Dijo Angie.

-eso no es justo me golpe con una roca, exijo que se repita. Protesto Ally.

-si fue justo yo solo aproveche tu momento de debilidad niñita. Se defendió Amber.

-niñas dejen de pelear, dense la mano como buenas contrincantes.

Ambas estaban de espaladas sin querer dar su brazo a torcer pero al ser obligadas tuvieron que verse frente a frente, pero al quitarse los gogles se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

-no puede ser son iguales. Dijo Rachel.

Las dos se quedaron heladas al verse tenían la misma mirada, mismo color de ojos, de piel, de cabello una con el cabello corto y la otra con el cabello largo pero el mismo color.

-¿pero porque son parecidas? Pregunto la inocente Anna.

-estás loca Anna no somos nada parecidas para empezar yo se perder y tengo clase. Dijo Amber.

-ja, no sé de dónde sacan que yo me parezco a esta engreída. Se defendió Ally.

-chicas tranquilas ya no pelen hay que ser amigos todos. Dijo el maduro Nathan.

-este chico tiene razón, todos podemos ser amigos. Apoyo Austin

Todos estaban impresionados por el parecido entre ellas y les parecía increíble que fueran idénticas de pies a cabeza.

-yo ¿amiga de ella? Eso jamas. Dijo Ally.

-ja y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ser tu amiga, eres una niña sin clase y altanera es ovio que yo no sería tu amiga.

-eres una…

-Amber y Ally las dos dejen de pelear. Intervino Angie igual o más sorprendida que los demás chicos.-no me importa quien empezó ambas están castigadas, vallan a su habitación.

-si señorita. Dijeron amabas chicas.

Pasaron los días y amber y ally no podían ni verse, sus amigos trataban de hacerlas amigas ya que les parecía increíble que hasta en lo orgullosa eran parecidas…

Pero nada funcionaban ellas se hacían bromas pesadas una contra otra y eso harto a Maggi y Angie por lo que decidieron separarlas de sus equipos y castigarlas a ellas solas…

-Waterflower, Ketchum ya estuvo bien, sus bromas infantiles perjudican a los alumnos, a los superiores pero sobre todo a los pokemon así que como castigo ambas compartirán habitación y se le restaran diez puntos a su respectivo equipo. Dijo ya una molesta Maggi.

La profesora salía y cerro la recamara para que no pudieran salir en un buen rato las dos niñas más problemáticas de todo el campamento…

-o sea como que todo es tu culpa Ketchum.

-mi culpa tu eres la que empezó con esta guerra.

-si pero recuerda que tu infantil broma fue la que causo este castigo niña, mira que meter un pokemon salvaje a mi habitación cunado la profesora maggi estaba en la recamara es lo más tonto que pudiste haber hecho.

-hay ya cállate que mi idea no era tonta, pero admito que la profesora no estaba en el plan, y créeme que no estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con tigo ee, además perjudicamos a nuestros equipos.

-lo mismo digo boba lo que deberías de hacer es madurar.

Ese dia estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia por lo que decidieron encerrarse cada quien es su habitación lo que no era tan agradable para las dos pelirrojas…

-tonta tormenta, yo debería de estar entrenando no encerrada con tigo, así como podre retar a mi papa algún dia.

Al decir la palabra papa, Amber no puedo evitar ponerse un poco trise ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que es un papa, y comprobaba que su compañera si tenía lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

De pronto una fuerte ventisca abrió la ventada y mojo un pequeño peluche que estaba en las pertenencias de Ally, al ser muy fuerte el aire se le complicaba cerrar la ventana y Amber decidió ayudarla…

-¿estás bien?

-si pero mi peluche de Saydok se mojó fue el regalo que me dio papa en mi cumpleaños número dos.

-valla que lindo peluche mi mama tiene un Saydok, es un poco tonto pero es lindo y sé que aunque mi mama no lo diga es uno o más bien su favorito.

Ally también sintió la misma tristeza que Amber, al saber que ella si contaba con una mama…

-que bien, tu si tienes mama. Dijo un poco desanimada Ally.

-si se llama Misty, es la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua, y es mi mejor amiga siempre está ahí para apoyarme o para regañarme cuando me meto en problemas.

-wow y supongo que tu papa también debe de ser un excelente señor ¿verdad?

-bueno, yo creo que sí pero no conozco a mi papa, desde que yo era muy pequeña he vivido sola con mi mama y ella casi no habla de él, pero estoy segura que es un gran hombre, ¿tu si tienes papa?

-sí, mi papa se llama Ash es el mejor entrenador pokemon es muy lindo y cariñoso con migo para el siempre estaré yo antes que todo lo que tenga que ver con la liga.

-valla es un excelente padre. Dijo impresionada amber.

-esto es un poco raro, yo vivo con mi papa y mi abuela desde que tengo uso de razón pero no conozco a mi mama, el tampoco habla de ella.

-esto es raro, nos parecemos mucho yo tengo mama pero tú no, tú tienes papa pero yo no. Amber empezó a tener dudas.-dime la fecha de tu nacimiento.

-19 de octubre. Contesto Ally. (N/A es la fecha de mi nacimiento, lo siento siempre había querido ponerla jeje)

-o por dios, o por dios, tenemos la misma edad y cumplimos años el mimo dia esas ya son muchas coincidencias, yo lo único que tengo de papa es una foto arrugada y vieja es seguro que tu tengas una completa no como…

-¿hablas de este pedazo de foto?

Amber y Ally no podían creer lo que veían tenían justo la mitad de una foto cada una y al unirlas se mostraba una pareja de recién casados, felices.

-no puede ser ese es mi papa. Dijo Ally

-o por dios, ella es mi mama. Termino por decir Amber.

-eso solo nos dice que tú y yo, que yo y tu somos…

-hermanas. Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

…

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero que me haya quedado bien…**

**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que incluí personajes de mi autoría pero sobre todo que son hijos de parejas pues digamos que unas comunes y otras no tanto, comunes como Drew y May, Dawn y Kenny, y unas raras como Ritchie y Sakura y Gary y Duplica, pero es que no se, a mí me gustan y no los quería dejar fuera de la historia, y tengan por seguro que más adelante aparecerán más parejas e hijos pero más adelante jeje. **

**Ahora va mi excusa jeje… la razón por la que no publique el capítulo el viernes era porque tenía que hacerle unos cambios respecto a unas correcciones, y no tuve tiempo ya que la escuela me absorbe, okey no fue la escuela, lo que pasa es que desde el jueves hasta el dia de ayer martes fue semana de carnaval en mi cuidad y yo no me podía perder la fiesta de siete días (lo siento soy un poco fiestera) y me fui toda la semana al carnaval, de hecho no sé cómo puedo estar de pie ahora mismo con tantas desveladas, jeje, esa fue la razón por la cual no actualice falta de tiempo se podría decir**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic pero sobre todo de darme una opinión, enserio se les agradece… **

**SirenaMisty: **_bueno a ti ya te había agradecido por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, pero te vuelvo a dar las gracias espero no haberme equivocado tanto en este capítulo jeje. _

**Lupyta Gómez 017: **_lupyta muchas gracias yo sé que cuento con tu apoyo así como también tu cuentas con el mío, ya corregí lo que me dijiste haber que te parece este nuevo capítulo. _

**Guest: **_wow tu enserio me hiciste pensar muchas cosas, sé que la historia es difícil de creer pero como dije así es la película y yo me estoy basando en ella, créeme que a mi también se me hace rara la situación y un poco injusta y también es cierto que no respete las personalidades de Ash y Misty pero yo nunca dije que serían igual que en el anime, además de eso trata el fic de que se den cuenta del GRAN error e injusticia que están cometiendo con las niñas y también que se den cuenta de que no están actuando como ellos son en realidad, más adelante se dará a conocer el por qué Misty se comportó tan mal con Ash y el por qué Ash no hizo absolutamente nada y otra cosa de esto trata fanfictión de publicar historias de fantasía que sobrepasen la realidad algunas veces y yo quise intentar hacer un fic diferente al típico fic donde Ash por fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por Misty y todos eso fic que ya existen aquí, en fin espero que mi respuesta te sirva de algo y me sigas apoyando en este proyecto si no pues igual de todas formas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y dejarme tu sincera opinión. _

**Bueno me despido…**

**Nos vemos ahora si el viernes 14 de marzo. **

**Saludiiiiiitooooos**

**Hikariiii94.**


	3. La loca idea de las gemelas

**Hoooola, aquí vengo de nuevo…**

**No cumplí de nuevo con mi promesa de subirlo el viernes pero ¡hey! Lo subí ahora domingo, la razón es que toda esta semana no tuve internet y se me complico subirlo, pero ahora que lo tengo de nuevo pues no dude en subirlo rápidamente… **

**Pero en fin, Aquí está listo el tercer capítulo… **

**Que lo disfruten… **

…

-esto es increíble somos hermanas, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Es decir wow siempre quise un hermano o hermana y ahora ya la tengo. Dijo feliz Ally abrazando a Amber está al instante le respondió el abrazo.

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer, tengo una hermana, pero ¿Por qué estamos separadas? ¿Por qué mama y papa no están juntos?

-no lo sé Amber pero lo tenemos que averiguar, hay muchas dudas en mi mente, y yo tengo un excelente plan para eso. Dijo una maliciosa Ally.

-¿cuál es el plan? Pregunto intrigada Amber.

-o mira termino de llover. Dijo Ally mirando por la ventana.

-Ally concretare quieres.

-o si lo siento, sabes yo siempre he querido conocer a mama y tú a papa porque no cambiamos papeles y le sacamos la verdad a nuestros padres.

-¿estás loca? Quieres ir a Kalos y quieres que yo valla a Kanto ¿solo para conocer a nuestros padres? Pero si somos diferentes completamente tendremos la misma cara pero somos distintas en todo aspecto.

-por eso no te preocupes hermanita, ya lo solucionare solo necesito que aceptes mi propuesta.

-no lo sé, es una idea un poco extraña.

-vamos Amber es una gran oportunidad para que tu conozcas a papa y yo a mama además, piensa cuando se enteren se verán forzados a devolvernos de nuevo, se encontraran y se enamoraran como cuando eran más jóvenes.

-tú estás loca, tus ideas son raras, pero en parte creo que tienes razón. Amber medito un poco las cosas. –pero igual sigue siendo una muy mala idea.

-claro que tengo razón Amber, además, durante nuestra estancia en Luminalia y Paleta, podríamos resolver todas nuestras dudas, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Su primer beso la boda todo sabremos todo, incluso por qué se separaron.

-Ally debo admitir que tus puntos son lógicos y justos pero no se no estoy segura de sí es una buena idea.

-claro que la es, vamos anímate Amber.

La pequeña sensacional tenía muchas dudas, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, aunque la propuesta resultaba tentadora…

-está bien acepto… pero necesitamos ensayar muchas cosas para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-gracias, gracias al fin conoceré a mama, y descuida seguiré tus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Al dia siguiente…

Las dos pelirrojas estaban sentadas en el campo, bajo un gran árbol con muchas fotos a su alrededor.

-bueno tienes que conocer a la gente que me rodea por suerte traje fotos de todos, ella es la tia Daisy y el tio Tracey viven en Kalos con mama y con migo y tiene un hijo llamado Matt. Dijo Amber mostrando las fotos.-estas son fotos de cada parte de la casa, ellos son May y Drew son amigos de la infancia de mi mama aunque viven en Hoenn de vez en cuando nos visitan.

-yo si los conozco a ellos, bueno por fotografías, mi papa dice que May, fue su compañera de viaje en la región Hoenn. Dijo una sonriente pelirroja.

- son los padres de mi mejor amiga Anna, también está mi mejor amigo Austin y sus padres el señor Ritchie y la señora Sakura esta última es la mejor amiga de mi mama, y por ultimo esta mi mama, y claro la tia Lily, pero ella vive en cuidad Celeste el hogar de mi mama, y también está la tia Violeta y el tio Brock pero a ellos no los conozco muy bien tengo entendido que tienen un hijo llamado…

-Andrew, así se llama yo si convivo con la tia Violeta y el tio Brock ahora entiendo porque mi papa insistía en que les dijera tios, ahora voy yo. Estas son partes de la casa yo vivo en un pueblo llamado Paleta en Kanto, ella es la abuela Delia, el profesor Oak, Mr. Mime, ellos son Dawn y Kenny los padres de mi mejor amiga Rachel son de esta región pero de vez en cuando van a mi casa, también está mi mejor amigo Nathan y su papa es el nieto del profesor Oak, y el mejor amigo de mi papa el señor Gary y su esposa Duplica, ellos viven en las islas Naranjas pero igual me visitan seguido, el tio Brock y la tia Violeta viven en cuidad Plateada el tio es un doctor pokemon y es mi mejor amigo se podrá decir, y por ultimo mi papa, bueno nuestro papa, Ash Ketchum entrenador pokemon y el más guapo de todos a y claro también esta Pickachu el mejor amigo de mi papa.

-wow papa tiene un Pickachu, yo lo quiero conocer.

-ya lo conocerás, ahora lo más importante, para poder pasar desapercibidas tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello.

Amber se tocó su largo cabello, con temor al ver la cara de su hermana era la misa cara que había puesto al decirle la idea del intercambio, y era ovio que ella no se salvaría de las ocurrencias de Ally.

-¿mi cabello? A no eso sí que no, ¿sabes cuánto tarde en hacer crecer mi cabello? yo siempre quise tenerlo largo como mis tías y no permitiré que lo cortes como si mi esfuerzo no hubiera valido nada.

-vamos Amber, volverá a crecer, además lo aremos por un beneficio para nosotras tu por fin conocerás a papa, ¿acaso no es lo que quieres?

-bueno si… pero mi cabello. Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-cómo quieres que llegue a casa con el cabello largo, me fui ocho semanas no un montón de años, y por más distraído que sea mi papa ¿crees que ese pequeño detalle pase desapercibido? La otra pelirroja se quedó pensando.-Amber solo necesitamos que hagas ese pequeño sacrificio hazlo por papa ¿sí?

La chica suspiro.- ha está bien pero lo hago por papa.

Ally sonrió satisfecha.-bien ¿entonces estas lista?

-claro, espera ¿sabes cortar el cabello?

-claro que no… pero conozco a la persona perfecta para este trabajo…

…

-Ustedes sí que esta locas, mira que cambiar de personalidad solo para conocer a sus padres. Dijo un desconcertado Nathan.

-wow que gran idea, crei que yo era la loca a la que se le ocurrían los planes más intrépidos pero veo que Ally me ha superado. Dijo una orgullosa Anna.

-espera, espera, ¡Ally! ¿Esa es tu gran idea? Que una niña de siete años me corte el cabello… perdóname pero no me gustaría que arruinaran el cabello que me costó mucho hacerlo crecer y tenerlo como lo tengo hoy, no te ofendas Rachel eres genial pero no estoy segura.

-descuida Amber, te sorprenderá, Rachel podrá ser pequeña pero tiene habilidades con las tijeras.

-claro Amber tu confía en mí, yo tengo un don, no por nada soy hija de Dawn la mejor coordinadora de todo Sinnoh claro además de mi papa, es ovio tengo en la sangre la habilidad de embellecer tanto a pokemon como humanos.

-eso es tener una gran confianza en sí misma y un gran ego sin duda esta chica es igual a Amber. Opino Austin.-me agrada.

-Amber tu siéntate y deja que mis tijeras hagan su magia.

-ha está bien todo sea por mi papa, pero por favor, no lastimes mucho a mi precioso cabello…

Pasaron las horas y Rachel término con su trabajo, para sorpresa de todos y de la misma Amber había hecho un excelente trabajo con el cabello, ahora si era parecida a Ally desde los pies a la cabeza.

-wooooow. Dijeron todos los presentes.

-que les parece mi gran obra de arte. Dijo una orgullosa la peli azul.

-te vez idéntica a Ally, wow también deberías de hacerme un corte a mi Rachel, mama se sorprenderá cuando le cuente que una niña de mi edad me corto el cabello. Dijo una emocionada Anna.

-hablando de padres, creo que no debemos de mencionar nada sobre la idea de las locas gemelas.

-oye. Se defendieron las dos pelirrojas.

-Nathan tiene razón, lo bueno es que terminando el campamento, todos volveremos a nuestras regiones pero tenemos que prometer que no le diremos nada a nuestros padres. Opino Austin.

-lo prometemos. Dijeron las dos chicas de siete años.

-muchas gracias chicos ustedes sin duda son los mejores amigos que podemos tener. Dijo Amber.

-bien ya tenemos todo planeado, mañana termina el campamento y todos volveremos a casa, ya ensayamos todo tenemos memorizado quienes nos rodean y el secreto está a salvo.

-entonces a la cargaaa. Dijeron los seis chicos.

A la mañana siguiente ambas chicas estaban despidiéndose, sus amigos ya habían partido y solo quedaban ellas dos…

-Amber Waterflower.

-me llaman creo que ya llegaron por mí.

-mucha suerte Ally, cuida a mama por mí. Dice Amber abrazando a su hermana.

-claro hermana y tu dale un beso a papa de mi parte, o por cierto, ellos son Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, y Max casi no van a la casa pero son amigos de mi papa por si llegas a verlos o y Angie también conoce a papa por si te llega a decir algo.

-gracias oye espera. La niña detiene su camino y voltea a ver a su hermana.-yo si conozco a iris, clemont, y Bonnie, son los líderes de Ciudad Luminalia, a y otra cosa… olvide decirte que mama y yo hablamos inglés.

-¿Qué? Estas loca como se te pudo olvidar decirme ese pequeño detalle.

-no te preocupes mama casi no lo habla con migo pero si no lo sabes evítalo a toda costa.

-Amber. Reprocho la niña

-lo lamento Ally, como que se me olvido ese pequeñito detalle.

-esta me la pagaras ee.

-Goodbye sister. Se despidió amber de Ally.

-Amber. Volvió a llamar Magie.

-¡a qué más da! Me voy, cuídate mucho. La niña entro al auto, se despidió de Maggi y dentro del auto.- bien mama, haya voy.

Un poco más tarde un auto llego por Amber…

-Ally llegaron por ti. Anuncio Angie.

-bien llego la hora, al fin conoceré a mi papa. La chica se acercó al auto se despidió de Angie y se fue rumbo a la región de Kanto…

Más tarde un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de la región de Kalos, de, el bajaba la niña pelirroja de ojos color café chocolate…

-no puedo creer por fin estoy aquí, conoceré a mama y aparte conoceré la región de Kalos.

A lo lejos un adulto estaba esperando a su sobrina de diez años.

-Ambeeeer, por aquí. Grito el hombre.

-"ese debe de ser el tio Tracey".- tio Tracey que alegría me da verte.

-a mí también pequeña tu mama está ansiosa por verte llegar, y ni se diga tu tia y Matt.

-claro me muero por verlos. Ally no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a su tio cosa que impresiono un poco a Tracey.-lo lamento tio pero te extrañe mucho.

-descuida, me sorprende ya que tú no eres muy afectuosa, bueno si lo eres pero eres un poco más seria, pero en fin yo también te extrañe mucho, vamos a casa.

-claro tio. Dijo feliz Ally.

Más tarde y despues de un corto camino, que para Ally fue eterno llegaron a su "hogar" frente a ella estaba una casa grande pero linda de un color azul celeste.

-"era de suponerse no por nada mama es entrenadora de pokemon de agua".

-llegamos Amber. Dijo Tracey sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-claro tio, es una casa muy linda tiene unos colores estupendos, mama tomo una muy buena decisión al pintarla de ese color.

Eso desconcertó un poco a Tracey.-pero si tú fuiste la que decidió el color y parece como si fuera la primera vez que la vez.

-"tonta" lo se tio pero ocho semanas me parecieron una eternidad.

-claro si tú lo dices, vamos hay que entrar.

Al entrar se encontraron con el pequeño de siete años.

-Ambeeeeeeer que bueno que estas aquí te extrañe, ya no quiero que te vayas sin ti es muy aburrido este lugar.

-hola Matt, yo también te extrañe mucho.

-pero mira quien llego, la sensacional más joven de todas. Frente a Ally estaba una chica de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, rubia de ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-tia Daisy que alegría me da verte a ti también. Ally corrió y abrazo a su tia nunca imagino que le causara tanta alegría el conocer a otra de las hermanas de su mama

-pequeña yo también te extrañe mucho, te vez diferente, espera ese corte se te ve divino, pero yo crei que lo querías largo como nosotras.

-si tia lo sé pero conocí a una chica que era experta con las tijeras y deje que me lo cortara.

-bueno lo dejo sensacional, tu mama está ansiosa por verte, corre está arriba.

-claro. Ally estaba más que emocionada por fin conocería a su mama, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de llegar a la mitad…

-¿Amber? Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.-Amber ¿eres tú?

Frente a la pequeña pelirroja estaba otra pelirroja de aproximadamente treinta años, de piel blanca ojos color verde, y una delgada figura, una mujer bastante atractiva.

-¿mama eres tú?

-claro hija pero no te quedes ahí parada dame un fuerte abrazo. Ally corrió y abrazo a su mama, era el primer abrazo de muchos de eso estaba segura.

La niña no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al ver a su mama por primera vez.- te extrañe mama, me hiciste mucha falta.

-y tú a mi cielo espero que no te ocurra regresar a esos campamentos que te separan de mí.

-lo prometo mama, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, me da tanto gusto verte.

-bueno hija yo también te extrañe, ¿Quién te corto el cabello?

-una niña del campamento, ¿no te gusta?

-me encanta lo tienes como yo bueno yo lo tengo un poquito más largo, pero así lo tenía yo a los diez años, que te parece si desempacamos y pasamos la tarde juntas.

-tú y yo ¿solas?

-claro será una tarde madre e hija ¿Qué te parece, te gusta la idea?

-por supuesto que si mama.

-andando. Dijo Misty.

Mientras tanto Amber estaba llegando a la región de Kanto y un hombre de cabello negro, piel morena, ojos color chocolate, de aproximadamente treinta años y con un pikachu en su hombro, esperaba con ansias a su pequeña Ally…

-Aaaally, por aquí.

-¿ese es mi papa? Amber estaba más que sorprendida jamas imagino tener frente a frente a su padre.-papa ¿eres tú?

-claro que soy yo Ally, ven acércate hace mucho que no te abrazo.

-papa, al fiiiin. Amber se abalanzo de Ash sin olvidar no tirar a Pickachu del hombro del adulto.- me da tanto gusto verte.

-a mí también preciosa, te extrañe mucho jamas dejare que te vallas de mi lado, ¿entendido?

-claro papa, que alegría que por fin estoy con tigo.

Ash vio a su hija un poco extraña sin duda esa no era la Ally que había dejado ir justo en ese mismo aeropuerto hace ocho semanas atrás…

-Ally te veo distinta, ¿estas más alta?

-eso debe de ser papa, me siento como que nueva, realizada, me siento muy bien.

-jajajaja, hablas como tu tia Violeta.

-¿tú crees? No me había dado cuenta, Pickachu que gusto me da verte.

-pi, pikachu. El roedor salto a los brazos de la niña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-veo que le da gusto verte, hasta parece que no te ha visto en años.

-¿tú crees?

-bueno vamos al auto tu abuela está esperando verte.

-yo también muero por ver a la abuela.

Ya en el auto…

-y dime ¿te divertiste?

-claro papa, en el campamento estaba Rachel y también Nathan por cierto la encargada de mi equipo, se llama Angie dice que te conoce y te mando muchos saludos.

-¿Angie? Ash empezó hacer memoria.- A si fuimos compañeros en ese mismo campamento no pensé que se encargaría de esa escuela, ¿y no viste a Dawn?

-no cuando llegue al campamento Rachel ya me estaba esperando sola, ya no tuve oportunidad de verla.

-lastima, me hubiera gustado saber de ella.

-¿y porque tanto interés en Dawn? Papa. Reprocho la niña.

-¿Cómo que porque tanto interés? Es mi mejor amiga recuerdas.

-a, si lo siento papa, pero sabes que yo quiero ser la única en tu vida. Dijo la niña un poco sonrojada.

-y eso no se discute linda. Dijo Ash brindándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-¿papa?

-¿Por qué me llamas tanto papa?

-lo siento no me había dado cuenta, ¡papa!

-ja, ¿qué te sucede hoy?

-nada es que como que te extrañe mucho papa, y ahora que te veo por primera vez, bueno desde el campamento no sé, cómo que no puedo dejar de llamarte papa, además piensa, papa es la palabra que aprendemos antes que ninguna al ser un bebe y pues yo te quiero decir papa, siempre que pueda.

-valla hablas extraño, ¿te enseñaron modales y todo eso?

-vamos papa no vengo tan cambiada, no es nada bueno aparentar ser alguien que no eres ¿entiendes?

-porque siento que hablas como tu tia Violeta he.

-no lo sé, tal vez es porque estuve mucho tiempo en otra región y se pegan las costumbres de la gente.

-¿costumbres?

-¿piiii? Se sorprendió el pokemon que acaba de despertar.

-o por dios, o por dios, o por dios ese es pueblo Paleta.

-ahora si pareces mi Ally. Dijo un contento Ash.

Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos justamente en cuidad Luminalia dos pelirrojas estaba desempacando las cosas de la pequeña de diez años…

-y bien ¿cómo te fue en tu campamento?

-muy bien mama conocí a mucha gente, ahí estaba Anna, Austin y fue genial me divertí muchísimo.

-y veo que vienes más energética que nuca verdad.

-claro además no puedo esperar por pasar toda la tarde con tigo mami.

-muy bien yo pienso lo mismo que tu hijita.

De pronto Matt toca y entra a la habitación…

-tia… Amber encontré tirado este peluche de Psaydok, y mío no es, ¿es tuyo Amber?

-o por dios Psaydok.

-¿es tuyo Amber? Pregunto Misty.

-ee, ee, no, pero es de una amiga del campamento, no sé porque apareció entre mis cosas pero lo cuidare y se lo devolveré despues. Dijo la niña llevándose al peluche.

-bueno hija que te parece si… antes de que, Misty pudiera terminar la oración sonó su teléfono y se dispuso a contestar.- ¿hola?, enserio, ¿no lo pueden resolver sin mí? Amber acaba de llegar y tenía pensado pasar el dia con ella, está bien si no queda de otra. Misty colgó el teléfono. ¿Amber?

-¿si mama? Pregunto la niña.

-¿te molestaría acompañarme al Gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia?

-claro que no mama, me encantaría.

-no se diga más vamos al Gimnasio.

Ya en el gimnasio.

-bien ya llegue ¿Cuál es el problema?

-señorita Misty que bueno que está aquí, el problema es este Tentacool, no hace caso. Dijo uno de los trabajadores del gimnasio.

-¿y dónde está el líder?

-Clemont, tuvo que salir de improviso a la región Kanto, se fue por una pequeña reunión que se le presento.

-ya veo, y por lo visto ni Bonnie, ni Iris están aquí, pero en fin veré que puedo hacer.

El encargado guio a Misty y Amber a la alberca y rápidamente Misty se puso su traje de baño y entro a la gran piscina para revisar al aturdido pokemon…

Ally veía a su mama admirada, nunca había visto que alguien nadara tan tranquilamente con un pokemon enorme y de un aspecto que verdaderamente daba miedo, a ella le encantan los pokemon de agua pero un Tentacool le parecía el pokemon menos agraciado de todos, pero como su papa le había dicho una vez, "no importa el aspecto del pokemon, lo que importa es su espíritu de lucha y la lealtad que muestra hacia su entrenador" recordando esas palabras dichas por su padre entendió que Misty verdaderamente amaba a los pokemon de agua sin importar el aspecto.-mama es increíble. Murmuro Ally.

Unos minutos despues Misty salio de la piscina y se dirigió al encargado del Gimnasio no sin antes brindarle una linda sonrisa a su hija…

-ya descubrió que le pasa al pokemon.

-si Tentacool está apunto de evolucionar y se siente inseguro, pero ya entendió que lo que está por pasarle no es malo al contrario lo ara más fuerte y así ayudara a Clemont para que el Gimnasio se haga cada vez más fuerte.

-muchas gracias Misty, sin usted no sabría qué hacer, lo que pasa es que soy nuevo en esto y no contaba con que Clemont y Bonnie dejaran el Gimnasio a mi cargo.

-no te preocupes para eso estoy recuerda que es mi trabajo, saluda a Clemont y a las chicas de mi parte y ponlo al tanto de lo que está pasando con Tentacool.

-claro señorita. Dijo el chico agradecido.

-bueno si no hay otro problema, me retiro tengo una tarde madre e hija con mi pequeña Amber. Misty le dio una mirada a su hija que aún estaba admirada por el trabajo de su madre.-nos vamos Amber.

-claro mama. Dijo la niña en tono emocionado.

Misty y Ally llegaron a un restaurante, tomaron sus órdenes y fue el momento en el que Ally, aprovecho para aclarar todas sus dudas respecto a su mama y claro a su papa…

-Amber ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

-mama necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, ¿puedo?

-claro que si mi amor sabes que siempre responderá a todo.

-gracias, bueno mi pregunta es… a, a, bueno yo quería saber si, bueno más bien como, a, a. La niña estaba nerviosa conocía de pies a cabeza a su papa pero a su mama no ¿y si le incomodaba la pregunta? ¿Y si se enojaba? Por años evito hacerle esas preguntas a su padre por el mismo miedo que la estaba invadiendo ahora.

-Amber, me estas asustando solo pregúntame y ya sí, no tengas miedo.

-está bien, aquí va… mama, ¿Cómo conociste a papa?

Misty no lo vio venir, su hija jamas le había preguntado algo relacionado con su padre, aunque sabía que la niña pronto tendría dudas sobre quien era y como era el, y era cierto que Misty tenía el conocimiento que Amber tenía en sus manos la mitad de la foto de su boda justo la mitad en donde sala Ash, pero, también sabía que la niña querría saber más sobre él y al parecer el dia estaba llegando.

-"sabía que no debía de preguntar aun, ¿se habrá molestado?"-¿mama me escuchaste?

-si hija te escuche, entonces… ¿quieres saber cómo conocí a tu padre?

-sip. Respondió esperanzada la niña.

**Continuara… **

…

**Bueno hasta aquí deje el capítulo tres espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Y como siempre quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de dejarme una opinión jeje…**

_**Lupyta Gómez 017: **__hola, sabes que tenía que nombrarte jajá, tú me animaste a subirlo y yo tenía que agradecértelo, así como también te agradezco que sigas este loco fic =) _

_**SirenaMisty: **__yo también quería a Gary para mí pero pues no se puede =( así que se lo tendremos que dejar un ratito a Duplica. _

_**Valeria Grayson: **__amiga! Me encanta que te guste mi fic, jeje, y tratare de estar por aquí semana tras semana para que te entretengas un rato jajá… _

_**CCSakuraforever**__** y **__**sgtrinidad9**__**: **__si adivinaron =) y espero que les guste está loca idea jeje y también que la sigan leyendo… Saludooos _

**Sin más que decir me despido… **

**Nos vemos a la próxima :D **

**Hikariiii94…**


	4. Resolviendo incognitas

**Hoooola, continuando con la historia jeje, wow ya cuatro capítulos es lo más lejos que he llegado estoy orgullosa de mí :D**

**Que lo disfruten… **

…

Misty suspiro.-bien tu papa y yo nos conocimos a los diez años, él estaba iniciando su viaje pokemon con un Pickachu un poquito desentendido y burlesco, tu padre era todo un novato, que quiso atrapar un pokemon con sus propias manos. Eso causo un poco de gracia en ally.- Al ver que no recibía la ayuda de su Pickachu, algo salio mal y en lugar de darle al Pidgey que quería capturar le dio aun Spearow, el pokemon se molestó y empezó atacar a Pickachu, tu papa y Pickachu de defendieron como pudieron pero Pickachu iba muy dañado y llegaron a la orilla del rio, Ash se lanzó al rio y ahí es donde entro yo… yo estaba pescando cuando mi caña pico algo muy pesado, yo me emocione creyendo que era un pokemon pero no… era tu padre.

-wow. Exclamo Ally era cierto que su papa le había comentado alguna vez que Pickachu no siempre fue muy obediente pero a ella le parecía imposible ver a Pickachu desobedeciéndolo.

-si lo pesque y recuerdo que le di una bofetada, al ver el estado de su pokemon, le dije que lo llevara un centro pokemon y lo hizo… pero se llevó mi bicicleta, en el camino la misma parvada de Spearow lo persiguió y lo lastimo junto a Pickachu ahí fue donde Pickachu comprendió que Ash era de confiar y al ver como tu padre arriesgaba su vida por él, decidió ayudarlo lanzado un fuerte impactrueno que termino por carbonizar mi bicicleta y alejar a la parvada de Spearow.

-valla que gran historia, ¿y despues?

-bueno yo encontré a Ash en el centro pokemon, y le reclame por la bicicleta, me dijo que esperara a que Pickachu se recuperara, y me la pagaría, pero no le crei así que una vez recuperado Pickachu lo perseguí hasta que me la devolviera.

-y ¿lo hizo? Pregunto la niña.

-no, bueno antes de dejar de viajar con él la enfermera Joy arreglo mi antigua bici pero eso no conto ya que Ash no la pago como había dicho y tengo entendido que a May y a Dawn también les debe una bicicleta.

-al parecer papa nunca ha sido amigo de las bicicletas, pero es una manera un poco extraña de conocer chicas. Dijo Ally.

-y estoy segura de que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, ya que gracias a esos accidentes con Pickachu ha conocido a mucha gente pero sobre todo a conocido muy buenos amigos.

-y además si Pikachu no hubiera dañado tu bici, no se habrían conocido y yo no hubiera nacido. Dijo inocentemente Ally, sonrojando a su mama.

-bueno Amber, que te parece si comemos y vamos a un parque de diversiones.

-claro mama, solo respóndeme esto… ¿Qué piensas de papa?

-¿Qué pienso de, el? He bueno… ¿Por qué tanto interés en tu padre he?

-vamos mama, ya tengo diez años es ovio que quiero saber más de él, una foto no me dice nada sé que es lindo y que es un entrenador pokemon, pero no sé nada más, no sé cómo es su personalidad, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enamorara? ¿Cómo era su relación de amigos?

-bueno Amber… Dijo un poco nerviosa Misty.

-anda solo respóndeme eso ¿sí? y ya no molestare con el tema por ahora.

-está bien hija. Dijo una derrotada Misty.-al principio de nuestro viaje no podíamos dejar de pelear, tu papa era un novato pero había visto novatos torpes y a él. Dijo con un poco de gracia, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ally.- al principio me desesperaba que no tuviera conocimiento alguno sobre como capturar pokemon, siempre ha sido así, siempre es impulsivo, es Ash. Termino por decir con melancolía Misty.

-¿y si te desesperaba tanto porque seguiste con él? Mama uno no sigue a un chico por quien sabe cuántas regiones solo por una bicicleta. Dijo Ally divertida.

-solo fueron dos regiones y una isla, exagerada, y tienes razón no lo seguí por la bici, sino porque era un tonto y yo tenía un poco más de conocimiento sobre pokemon al vivir en un gimnasio, era ovio que ese chico no iba a sobrevivir solo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que Ash tiene un gran corazón, que ama a los pokemon sin importar su aspecto, y eso lo comprobé cuando atrapo a su primer pokemon un pequeño Caterpie.

-el primer pokemon de papa ¿fue un Caterpie? Dijo la niña con un poco de asco.

-sí, para mi mala suerte, ese Caterpie se encariño con migo, cosa que a mí no me agrado por completo ya que le tengo una fobia a los insectos, eso trajo muchas peleas por parte de él y de mí, pero al final me termino enseñando que no importa que aspecto tenga, que debo de querer a los pokemon por lo que son.

-"valla mama también le tiene fobia a los insectos, ahora sé de donde viene el mío". Pensó con gracia ally.

-creo que al final el termino enseñándome a mí, jajá, pero creo que ambos aprendimos cosas el uno del otro.

-que gran historia mama, y ¿terminaste aceptando a Caterpie?

-pues sí, lejos de mí pero si, aunque ese mismo dia evoluciono a un Metapod cosa que tampoco me agrada, para despues convertirse en un lindo Butterfree, pero el que lo haya aceptado a él, no quiere decir que superara la fobia a los insectos, al contrario aun la tengo, por suerte tu eres igual a tu padre en eso, tu no le temes a ningún pokemon, mucho menos a los insectos y eso me alegra mucho.

-"¿quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue? Amber, no puedo creer que se le haya olvidado mencionarme eso, yo odio a los insectos y ella los ama, puf tenía que salir igual a papa, que irónico es esto". Se quejó mentalmente Ally.

-bueno hija basta de recuerdos, tenemos que irnos recuerda que me dijiste que llegando del campamento elegirías a tu pokemon inicial para poder iniciar ese viaje que tanto esperas.

-o es cierto. "Amber también olvidaste ese pequeño detalle, ¿Qué pokemon elegirás? Por dios lo siento pero elegiré el que me parezca más bonito será mi pequeña venganza, sin duda Amber es idéntica a papa los dos son igual de distraídos, ¿sabes qué? Mejor aún no llevare a cabo mi pequeña venganza creo que tengo que planearla un poco más"

-hija ¿nos vamos?

-claro mama, oye pero creo que no es el momento para elegir a mi pokemon quiero pensar un poco más antes de elegir, lo que pasa es que quiero pasar tiempo con tigo antes de iniciar mi viaje.

-claro hija como tú quieras, pero aun así tenemos que ir al laboratorio, ya que ahí tengo unos pokemon que me estaba estudiando el profesor Ciprés.

-claro mama vamos.

Mientras tanto en la región Kanto en pueblo paleta una niña pelirroja bajaba del auto feliz, jamas pensó conocer una región tan lejana a la de ella y mucho menos imagino que estaría al lado de su padre…

-"que hermosa casa" muero por conocer a los pokemon de papa". Susurro emocionada Amber.

-¿Ally? ¿Eres tú? Dijo la dulce voz de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color café chocolate. –por fin estas aquí, te extrañamos mucho.

-¡abuela! Exclamo la niña y corrió abrazar a la mujer, Amber siempre había soñado con tener una abuela ya que vivir con una tia joven y una mama joven la hacía sentir que le faltaba la parte madura en su vida, no es que Daisy y Misty fueran malas consejeras al contrario le daban los mejores consejos, pero aun así le hacía falta la imagen maternal de una abuela.- te extrañe mucho no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste todo este tiempo.

-mi pequeña yo también te extrañe, y ya le prohibí a Ash que te dejara ir a otro de esos campamentos.

-lo se abuela y te prometo que ya no me ire de tu lado. Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas Amber.

-Ally sé que pronto iniciaras tu viaje pokemon, y yo no me opondré estoy acostumbrada a eso, tu padre viajo por años en busca de su sueño y no me Interpuse y ahora que tú iniciaras el tuyo tampoco lo are.

-gracias por tus palabras abuela pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo con tigo, y mi viaje puede esperar. –"¿de dónde salieron esas palabras?" Amber siempre estuvo consiente que terminando el campamento se ira de viaje por toda la región de Kalos pero esto era diferente, estaba en una región distinta, con su padre y su abuela, los seres queridos que se le arrebataron de las manos por quien sabe qué problema por parte de sus padres, y ahora que por fin los tenia cerca no iba a separarse de ellos en un rato.

-bueno basta de lágrimas, me da gusto verte de nuevo hija, y para celebrar tu regreso te prepare una gran comida. Dijo Delia

-¿alguien dijo comida? Pregunto Ash quien venía entrando con una maleta.

-si hijo en la cocina, también hay comida para Pickachu.

Delia observo a su nieta con mucho cuidado.-hija te veo diferente, como que ya no eres la misma ally que se fue hace ocho semanas.

-¿enserio? Abuela sigo siendo la misma de siempre, lo prometo. Dijo la niña pero su conciencia le decía lo opuesto.

-Mime, Mime. Un pokemon en forma de payaso apareció feliz frente a la niña.

-Mr. Mime te extrañe ¿Cómo estás? Dijo feliz la niña.

-Mime, Mime, Mime. Dijo el pokemon inspeccionado a la niña.

-qué te pasa Mr. Mime hasta parece que no la conoces es Ally.

-¿Mime? ¿Mime? Exclamo el pokemon.

-claro que soy yo Mr. Mime, hay abuela lo más seguro es que no me conozca por que traigo el olor del campamento.

-tal vez sea eso, pero vamos hija hay que ir a comer antes de que tu padre se coma todo.

Ya en la cocina…

-mama este curry te quedo delicioso. Exclamo Ash.

-lo se hijo, Ally aquí está tu plato.

Amber vio su platillo y se dio cuenta que faltaba algo que para ella era por así decirlo lo que le daba sabor al platillo.

-abuela. Llamo la niña

-¿si cariño?

-¿Por qué mi platillo no tiene zanahoria?

Pickachu y Mr. Mime la miraron incrédulos, Ash dejó caer la cuchara de su boca y Delia la observo preocupada…

-pero Ally tu odias las zanahorias. Dijo un sorprendido Ash.

-¿enserio? "Ally porque no me lo dijiste antes". Pensaba una enojada Amber.

-Ally ¿en verdad quieres zanahoria?

Sabía que tenía que actuar como Ally pero a ella le encantaba la zanahoria, sabía que su mama las odiaba pero Daisy la acostumbro a comer verduras desde muy chica para mantener la figura digna de una flor acuática así que ya pensaría en una excusa para comerlas.-si abuela las quiero.

-valla no si asustarme o alegrarme de que Ally al fin coma saludable, dime en ese campamento te obligaron a comer zanahorias.

-para nada papa, pero tengo que mantener la figura.

-¿figura? Pero si a ti jamas te ha importado mantenerla siempre has comido lo que quieres y créeme que no comes nada saludable jovencita. Regaño Ash.

-lo se papa y prometo que de ahora en adelante comeré puras cosas saludables. Dijo orgullosa la niña.

Ash la observo con una ceja alzada.-bueno si es lo que quieres, aunque ¿no extrañaras el helado?

-papa el que cuide mi figura no quiere decir que dejare el delicioso helado.

-wow por un momento pensé que Ally estaba actuando como su tia Violeta, pero ya vi que no tanto y eso me alegra. Dijo un contento Ash.

-solo falta que diga que ya no le tiene miedo a los insectos y ahí si me preocupare por mi nieta. Dijo en tono de burla Delia.

-"al parecer Ally es parecida a mama, como pueden odiar a los pokemon insecto". Pensó la Amber.

-bueno hija en unos días habrá una reunión aquí en la casa, vendrán todos mis amigos con los que viaje, aparte de celebrar tu regreso a casa, anunciare algo importante, pero me gustaría que tú lo supieras primero.

-claro papa soy toda oídos, dijo la niña.

Delia se puso de pie y salio de la habitación un poco seria cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Amber pero si por Ash…

-Ally lo que pasa es que… de pronto se escuchó el teléfono de Ash…-¿hola? Profesor que sorpresa si no se preocupe ire para allá en este momento. Ally lo siento pero tengo que ir con el profesor Oak un momento ¿no te molesta si dejamos la plática para despues?

-claro que no papa. Dijo la niña recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de Ash.

-te veo en un rato cariño, vamos Pickachu.

-Pikachu. Exclamo el ratoncito amarillo también despidiéndose de Amber.

-si papa, hasta luego. La niña vio salir a su papa y fue a buscar a su abuela…

En la recamara de Delia…

-abuela ¿estás bien? Te fuiste molesta ¿hice algo malo?

-no cariño, tu no hiciste nada, lo que pasa es que a veces me saca de quicio las decisiones apresuradas de tu padre. Dijo un poco seria Delia.

-pero abuela ¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora mi papa?

-no te lo ha contado ¿verdad? Bueno mi niña yo no tengo porque meterme en los asuntos de tu papa así que espera a que llegue y te cuente de sus nuevos planes ¿sí?

-claro abuela. Dijo un poco desconcentrada Amber.

-bueno Ally que te parece si me acompañas al súper tengo unas recetas que se me antoja hacer.

-claro abuela por cierto tu comida es excelente, jamas había comido algo tan rico como ese curry. Y no mentía es evidente para todos que Misty no es la gran cocinera pero que hacia el intento, aunque no supiera bien la comida, ella no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a su madre y por eso cuidaba su "figura" con el pasar de los años descubrió esa excusa gracias a su tia Daisy que siempre dijo que prefería ser delgada a morir intoxicada por Misty.

Más tarde ya estaban todos en casa Amber fue a su recamara para poder acomodar sus cosas cuando Ash entro a la habitación…

-hola Ally ¿estas ocupada? Pregunto Ash.

-claro que no papa, para ti jamas estaré ocupada.

Ash solo sonrió.-hija quiero hablar con tigo.

-te escucho. Dijo ya en un tono serio la pelirroja.

-bueno Ally ya tienes diez años y pues ya estas entrando en una edad en la que necesitas de una figura femenina a tu lado, me refiero a que necesitas una…

-¿mama? Termino por decir Amber.

-he, si una mama, y pues te quiero decir que…

-papa pero si yo si tengo mama, bueno no la conozco pero la tengo, y sé que algún dia podremos estar juntos los tres.

-ha hija me temo que eso no será posible, tu mama y yo no podemos estar juntos por razones que tu no entenderías.

-papa entonces para qué quieres que tenga una figura femenina, si me dices que no te reconciliaras con mama, en ese caso ya tengo a la abuela.

-bueno hija, mira esta foto. Ash le mostro a Amber una foto en la que aparece una mujer castaña de ojos azules, piel morena clara y muy bonita.- ¿qué piensas de ella?

Amber analizo la imagen que tenía en las manos por más tiempo.- es muy bonita papa ¿Quién es?

-su nombre es Serena, fue mi compañera de viaje en la región Kalos ella es de esa región.

-¿papa también viajaste por la región Kalos? Amber estaba sorprendida sus papa enserio había viajado, al parecer su sueño de ser maestro pokemon era un sueño más serio de lo que ella pensaba.

-si hija pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que tú y Serena se hicieran amigas.

-¿bien? Dijo un poco dudosa la niña.-papa sabes que siempre me he llevado bien con tus amigas, y un claro ejemplo es que mi mejor amiga es la hija de tu mejor amiga Dawn.

-cierto, pero este caso es diferente, Ally la razón por la que quiero que seas amiga de Serena es que… ella es mi novia.

-"ella es mi novia, ella es mi novia, ella es mi novia". Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la pequeña cabeza de Amber, nunca se imaginó escuchar esas palabras por parte de Ash.

-Ally, ¿me escuchaste? Pregunto preocupado Ash

-¿quuuuuuuuue? ¿Cómo que tu novia? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? La niña estaba más que sorprendida por la noticia, una novia no estaba en el plan, y si era cierto esto les complicaría las cosas tanto a ella como a Ally.

-bueno solo tenemos como dos meses, te lo quería decir pero tú estabas tan entusiasmada con el campamento que mejor decidí espera a que llegaras, ¿Qué te pareció la noticia?

La niña suspiro y empezó a reírse.- es una broma ¿verdad? Dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno hija no es para que te enojes, y no, no es una broma, pero entiende yo merezco ser feliz, además sabes que ni Serena ni nadie ocupara el lugar de tu mama.

Al decir eso la niña se sintió aún más enojada.-sabes papa estoy un poco cansada el viaje estuvo un poco pesado ¿Qué te parece si mañana continuamos con tu pequeña broma?

-claro hija. Dijo Ash saliendo de la recamara.-por cierto Serena vendrá en unos días a conocerte y entiende no es una bro...

Dicho eso y sin que lo dejara terminar de hablar, Ash salio de la habitación dejando sola a Amber.

-"no puedo creer que papa haga esto, en mis diez años de vida JAMAS he visto a mi mama salir con otro hombre eso no es justo es como si papa no quisiera tener nada que ver con mi mama, eso es injusto solo está pensando en su felicidad y sé que Ally tampoco estará muy contenta, y lo más importante no piensa para nada en mi hasta parece que en verdad yo no existo en su vida". Dijo Amber con unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.-tengo que llamar a Austin.

Mientras tanto en la región Johoto en cuidad Iris una mujer de cabello purpura ojos color azul piel blanca de aproximadamente treinta años estaba haciendo la cena, su hijo acababa de llegar del campamento y lo estaba consintiendo como nunca cunado de pronto sonó el teléfono…

-¿hola?

-hola tia Sakura soy Amber ¿Cómo está?

-hola pequeña muy bien Austin me conto que estabas en el campamento ¿te divertiste? Pregunto alegre la chica.

-claro que sí, me dio mucho gusto ver de nuevo a Austin, pero yo quería verla a usted y al tio Ritchie.

-hay cariño fue una lástima que ni Ritchie ni yo pudiéramos acompañara a Austin pero cada uno tenía deberes que cumplir.

-no se preocupe ya habrá oportunidad para vernos. Dijo Amber fingiendo felicidad.

-¿y Misty? ¿Cómo está? ¿Si te acompaño al campamento?

-mama está muy bien pero no me pudo acompañar tenía mucho trabajo y mi tio Tracey y Matt fueron los encargados de llevarme hasta Sinnoh.

-es una lástima, y dime ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-o es cierto lo había olvidado, ¿de casualidad esta por ahí Austin?

-o claro ya te lo paso cariño me saludas a Misty.

-claro de su parte. Dijo cortésmente la niña.

Sakura llamo a su hijo quien no tardó mucho en contestar…

-hola Amber ¿tan rápido tienes problemas? ¿No me digas que ya te descubrieron?

-no al contrario enserio creen que soy Ally claro que he tenido mis momentos de Amber pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-eso me alegra ojala que Ally también le valla muy bien.

-pero hablando de problemas amigo, necesito un consejo.

-está bien habla. Dijo el niño.

-papa me acaba de decir que tiene una novia.

-¿Qué? Una novia pero… okey me quede sin palabras, creo que eso dificultara las cosas para ustedes.

-lo sé, yo no quiero ver a papa con otra que no sea mi mama.

-y ¿ya le contaste a Ally?

-no aun no lo are, en unos días conoceré a Serena y creo que papa ara una reunión por mi llegada así que esperare a ese dia, quiero ver que intensiones tiene Serena con mi padre.

-y ¿Qué consejo quieres?

-no se quiero que me digas si hago bien en ocultarle esto a Ally o también podrías decirme cómo actuar cuando conozca a Serena.

-bueno en primera, sí. Haces bien en no preocupar a Ally con eso, tu actúa normal con Serena y enfréntala o y no te portes grosera, bueno hazlo solo si es necesario ¿entiendes?

-si además sabes que no es muy sofisticado portarse así siendo una de las sensacionales Waterflower.

-y aquí viene el ego. Dijo con ironía Austin.

-en fin Austin muchas gracias, enserio gracias por ser mi mejor amigo y por apoyarme en todo siempre, aunque casi no nos vemos, sé que siempre puedo contar con tigo.

-claro Amber amigos por siempre. Dijo el niño un poco sonrojado.

-bueno tengo que irme, gracias por tus consejos vales mil nunca cambies te quiero saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

-hasta luego. Austin colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la mesa en donde sus padres ya lo estaban esperando…

A la mañana siguiente Amber se levantó temprano como todas las mañanas se puso un pantalón deportivo una chamarra rosa, tenis blancos y salio a correr por el campo, al regresar se percató que solo Delia y Mr. Mime estaban despiertos y haciendo el desayuno…

-Ally, te levantaste temprano ¿y fuiste a correr?

-si ¿es raro? Pregunto la niña.

-bueno un poco ya que tú y Ash tienen en común que se despiertan con el olor del almuerzo y apenas lo estoy empezando hacer, además jamas habías salido a correr.

-bueno abuela lo que pasa es que ya tengo diez años las cosas cambian y pues no sé, mi propósito era hacer más ejercicio y levantarme temprano. Dijo un poco nerviosa la niña.

-bueno si tú lo dices, me alegra que por fin mi niña este madurando.

-si verdad bueno abuela me ire a duchar y bajo en unos momentos.

-claro hija.

Amber se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a buscar que ponerse.- ¿es enserio Ally ni un solo vestido? Ha tendre que ponerme esto pero le tengo que poner mi toque personal claro que tiene que ser un toque pequeño para ya no levantar sospechas.

Busco lo que más le llamo la atención al final opto por ponerse una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, chaleco negro, un short de mezclilla azul, unas botas color negro con rosa y una bolsa rosa, claro que el modelo tenía que tener algo que dijera que es una sensacional así que se puso en el cabello una pequeña flor blanca como la que siempre llevaba su tia Daisy. (N/A el look lo saque de Hilda de pokemon negro y blanco, enserio me encanta el estilo de esa niña)

-buenos días mama ¿Ally aún no despierta? Pregunto Ash que bajaba las escaleras al lado de su fiel amigo Pickachu.

-buenos días hijo, si para sorpresa de todos, se levantó temprano, salio a correr y ahora se está dando un baño, dijo que en un rato bajaba a desayunar.

-valla creo que cada dia me sorprenderá esa niña.

-por lo visto ya no es la misma de antes, y eso me agrada mi pequeña está madurando. Dijo delia con aire soñador.

-creo que tienes razón, aunque me cuesta trabajo saber que pronto se ira de mi lado. Dijo con tristeza Ash.

-yo me sentía justo así antes de tu viaje pokemon, ya te tocaba sufrir lo que yo hijo mío.

-hay mama, es tan difícil, no sé si seré tan fuerte como tú, además es diferente Ally es una niña, frágil, delicada, no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo y ve que te lo digo yo, el chico que ha arriesgado su vida muchísimas veces, además recuerda la fobia que le tiene a los insectos será un gran milagro si sale cuerda del Bosque Verde.

-bueno hijo entiende que Ally tiene derecho a vivir las mismas o mejores aventuras que las tuyas, además ¿qué tiene que sea chica? recuerda que tu viajaste con seis chicas y una de ellas era una pequeña de ocho años. Dijo Delia haciendo memoria de todas las acompañantes de Ash.

-bueno tienes razón, además tal vez y encuentre acompañantes como Brock y yo y se hagan sus mejores amigos.

-también se podría ir junto a Nathan, ya que son de la edad y podrían iniciar su viaje juntos, y si mal no recuerdo también está el hijo de tu amigo Ritchie Austin él también es de su edad podrían acompañarla.

-a no eso sí que no mi hija no viajara con puros niños. Dijo un tanto celoso Ash.

-vamos Ash, tu, Brock, Tracey y Cilan viajaron solo con una sola compañera es lo justo ¿no crees?

-no mama, no es lo mismo.

-hay Ash, bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-pues sí creo, bueno ella creyo que era una broma y prácticamente me corrió de su habitación me dijo que estaba cansada, pero hoy le diré que no es broma lo de mi noviazgo con Serena.

Delia puso una cara seria, no es que le desagradara Serena al contrario ella aprecia a cada una de las compañeras de viaje de Ash, pero eso era totalmente diferente, Ash estaba en una relación con una amiga de sus viajes cuando ella aún tenía la esperanza de que se reconciliara con Misty y que por fin sus nietas pudieran estar juntas, pero al parecer el tiempo paso y el orgullo no les permitió pedirse perdón.-bueno hijo tu sabes lo que haces. Dijo Delia fingiendo una sonrisa.

…

**Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, **

**Como siempre gracias a todos, como ven misty hablo de lo que piensa de ash, bueno es más bien lo que yo creo que ella piensa de ash.**

**En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje es muy conocido, pero en este caso lo puse como un personaje bueno ya que siempre lo ponen de rival de Ash, pero vamos él no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Misty en el anime y mucho menos tiene la culpa de que Ash no se dé cuenta de lo que Misty siente por el jeje**

**En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Hikariiii94… **


	5. Los consejos de un viejo amigo

**Hoooola aquí les traigo como cada semana el capítulo número cinco… **

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

…

En Kalos ya eran las once del dia y Ally no daba señales de vida, Misty estaba preocupada normalmente Amber se levantaba muy temprano iniciaba el dia con un poco de ejercicio, desayunaba e iniciaba sus actividades diarias, pero hoy no, ya era muy tarde y Amber no salía de la habitación, al principio Misty creyo que tal vez estaba agotada por el viaje y todo eso, pero para estar segura decidió ir a ver qué ocurría con su hija…

-Amber, mi niña ya levántate ¿te sientes mal?

Ally estaba profundamente dormida y no tenía intenciones de levantarse aún, todo parecía un sueño para ella el campamento, la hermana gemela, su mama, sus tios, Matt, todo era increíble para ella y se empezaba a preguntar si era una ilusión creada por algún pokemon Psíquico, hasta que una dulce voz logro despertarla de sus sueños…

-mama, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? No era un sueño ni una ilusión realmente estaba en Kalos conviviendo con su mama.

-¿buenos días? Tardes diría yo. Dijo con gracia la pelirroja mayor. Estabas muy cansada ¿verdad?

-ha si pero ya estoy bien y estoy lista para empezar el dia. Dijo feliz mente la pelirroja.

-muy bien, que te parece si te das un baño, te cambias y bajas a desayunar.

-claro mama en cinco minutos salgo.

Ally espero a que Misty saliera de la habitación, para poder buscar un buen atuendo, al abrir el armario se encontró con una no muy buena sorpresa…

-hay Amber ¿es enserio? Puros vestidos y faldas, esto es el colmo por años evite que mi abuela me vistiera con esas niñerías y llego aquí y me doy cuenta que en lugar de una hermana tengo una flor. Dijo un poco disgustada la chica.

Despues de buscar, buscar y buscar, cambiarse, cambiarse y cambiarse, Ally encontró algo con lo que se sentía un poco más cómoda, opto por ponerse una mini falda color roja, camiseta azul celeste con tirantes cortos, calzado color blanco con franjas rojas, unos calentadores del mismo color que la camiseta y un sombrero color blanco con franjas rojas, con la mitad de una pokebola (que afortunadamente logro empacar sin que Amber la viera) que dejaba caer su corto cabello.-bueno por lo menos aun no pierdo mi estilo con los sombreros. (N/A quise hacerlo parecido al look de hoja la contraparte de red en los juegos de pokemon, rojo fuego n.n)

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con su primo Matt, el cual se le quedo viendo fascinado cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ally…

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto curiosa.

-es que me gusta tu estilo tu nuca habías usado sombrero y menos un que pareciera de entrenadora.

-bueno pues acostúmbrate porque este es mi nuevo estilo primito, además recuerda que ya tengo edad para ser entrenadora.

-valla cuando yo sea entrenador también tendre mi propio estilo. Dijo el niño emocionado.

-te recomiendo usar una gorra con la misma insignia que mi sombrero en los chicos se ven geniales. Dijo Ally recordando a su papa de niño.

-lo tendre en cuenta.

El niño se fue corriendo, y acto seguido apareció Daisy frente a la pelirroja.

-cariño, pero que cambio se te ve súper divino.

-gracias tia, ¿mama ya hizo el desayuno?

-ja, pareces nueva cariño todos sabemos que a la feíta como que no se le da muy bien la cocina, aunque lo intenta, pero nadamas no da una jajá, en fin ¿lista?

-lista ¿Cómo para qué?

-pues para ir a buscar el desayuno, Misty tuvo que salir parece que un amigo de la infancia esta en Kalos y fue a verlo, dijo que despues nos alcanzaba en el restaurante.

-"que familia tan mas extraña, mi abuela jamas permitirá que desayunara en un restaurante, pero en fin si ellas lo hacen yo igual a la comida jamas hay que despreciarla"- claro tia vámonos.

-bien chicas Matt y yo ya estamos listos, es hora de irnos. Apareció Tracey por el mismo lugar en donde se había ido Matt.

-tio Tracey despues podríamos ir al centro comercial quiero darle unos cambios a mi guardarropa.

-por supuesto que si princesa, sabes que si se trata de compras la tia Daisy no dice que no. Interrumpió la flor acuática.

Mientras tanto en uno de las mejores cafeterías de Kalos Misty estaba sentada esperando a su amigo, de pronto un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, piel morena, cabello color vino y ojos color café se paró frente a la pelirroja…

-hola Misty cuanto tiempo. Saludo cortésmente el chico.

-Rudy no sabes cuánto te extrañaba. Dijo la pelirroja dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-yo también te extrañe pelirroja, por cierto mírate, ya casi doce años sin verte, te vez hermosa…cuando me entere que la mejor maestra pokemon de agua vivía en Kalos supe de inmediato que eras tú.

-y cuando yo me entere que tú estabas aquí, te tenía que buscar y ponernos al dia no sabes, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero sobre todo consejos que pedirte.

.-pues tú dirás, cuéntame todo.

Desde que la pelirroja dejo de viajar con Ash un año despues Rudy decidió buscarla aunque todos sabemos que en el pasado Rudy estaba enamorado de Misty, cuando se volvieron a ver todo era diferente el chico tenía una relación estable y tenía planes serios de casarse, pero eso no impidió que él se llegara a convertir en un amigo y confidente de Misty.

-pero antes que nada dime ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te casaste con Amanda?

El chico se sonrojo.-si, ahora tenemos tres hermosos hijos, una niña que es la luz de mis ojos, y dos niños que también son muy especiales para mí.

-y María ¿Qué paso con ella?

-pues te diré, muy a mi pesar mi hermanita se casó, no digo que el chico me cae mal al contrario es un gran chico y cada dia me convenzo más, pero se llevó uno mis más grandes tesoros.

-no seas celoso, me alegra que María haya encontrado la felicidad.

-y tu Misty ¿casada, viuda, divorciada o soltera?

Misty suspiro.-divorciada, creo que mi relación con Ash no fue lo que yo esperaba.

-es una lástima Mist, yo crei que tendrían una relación larga, ya que desde niños se veía que había algo entre ustedes, hasta Danny el líder de Gimnasio de isla Ombligo, opinaba lo mismo que yo.

-pues ya vez que las cosas no son como parecen, no te mentiré que en serio estábamos enamorados, pero nos casamos muy jóvenes teníamos diecinueve y aun teníamos sueños que cumplir.

-pero si ambos hubieran puesto de su parte, tal vez ahora tendrían una gran familia y sus sueños realizados. Razono Rudy.

-pues creo que tienes razón, pero yo… no sé tal vez tenía miedo.

-¿miedo?

-si tenía miedo de no saber cómo actuar al ser la esposa de un maestro pokemon, además tengo entendido que estará la mayoría de su tiempo en el trabajo, mientras… yo tendría que quedarme en casa como la "ama de casa" que debería ser y estaría viendo como Ash cumplía su sueño y yo me quedaría estancada con el mío.

-Misty, Misty, Misty… como tu amigo te digo que eso es un poco egoísta, nunca pensaste en Ash, nunca pensaste en que era lo que él tenía planeado para su futuro juntos, estoy seguro que el sabría dividir el tiempo a tu favor y también estoy seguro que el aria hasta lo imposible por verte a ti cumplir tus sueños.

Las palabras de Rudy, abrieron los ojos de Misty aunque le costara aceptarlo Rudy tenía razón jamas se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Ash que planes tenia para su futuro juntos y tal vez, solo tal vez se precipitó al pedirle el divorcio.

-en fin Misty dime ¿con quién vives? Es una región muy lejana a Kanto y si no te conociera tan bien podría asegurar que te viniste a vivir hasta aca para alejarte de Ash.

-okey tienes razón, me vine a vivir aquí con mi hija, Daisy, Tracey y Matt su hijo.

-valla me alegra que una parte de tu familia se viniera a vivir con tigo… espera dijiste ¿hija?

-si mi hija.

Rudy abrió los ojos como platos… ella había dicho ¿hija? Sin duda alguna se había perdido de muchas cosas en estos años…

-wow Misty es que mírate, no pareces una mujer que tiene hijos, y ¿Cómo le haces para que Ash la vea? De repente Rudy puso una cara seria.-no me digas que la niña no es de Ash.

-Rudy. Regaño misty.-claro que es de Ash, tiene diez años, pero Amber no lo conoce aún.

-hay Misty no me digas que has privado a tu hija de conocer a su padre.

-lo que pasa es que Ash y yo llegamos a un acuerdo yo vivo con Amber y el con Ally nuestra otra hija.

-o por dios tuvieron dos niñas, y tú te quejabas por haberte casado joven veo que no perdieron el tiempo. Dijo Rudy con una mirada picara cosa que hizo sonrojar inmediatamente a Misty.-quien viera que el niño despistado e inmaduro te dio dos hijas jajá.

Misty se sonrojo.-hay Rudy que cosas dices, Amber y Ally son gemelas, y cuando Ash y yo no separamos decidimos quedarnos uno con cada niña.

-Misty yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero sabes que eso también fue un acto de egoísmo por parte de los dos. Dijo un serio Rudy.

-lo se Rudy, pero créeme que fue la mejor decisión.

-muy bien si eso es lo que crees correcto yo no te reprochare nada… pero sabes mejor que nadie que lo que tú y Ash hicieron fue la peor tontería que pudieron haber cometido. Misty puso un semblante triste, Rudy sabia de sobra que había dado justo en el blanco. - bueno Mist me tengo que ir, Amanda y los niños quieren conocer la cuidad y tengo que ir con ellos.

.-no te preocupes yo entiendo también me tengo que reunir con mi hermana y mi hija.

-bien no te quito más tu tiempo, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, y espero conocer pronto a Amber, y ya sabes cuando quieras me puedes ir a visitar a la isla.

-claro Rudy, hasta pronto y salúdame a Amada.

-o casi lo olvido, Mist, aprovecha que aun estas a tiempo, resuelve tus problemas con Ash antes de que sea tarde, tu más que nadie debe de saber lo que siente tu hija al ir creciendo sin un padre, recuerda que tanto tu como Ash lo saben, ¿crees que es justo que ellas vivan lo mismo que ustedes?

-pues creo que no. Dijo triste la pelirroja.

-piénsalo, Mist, no me gustaría que con el tiempo la relación que tienes con tu hija se deteriore, solo por un pequeñísimo error del pasado.

-pero yo…

-Mist, no te digo que regreses con Ash yo entiendo que cunado el amor se mueve de lugar no puedes hacer nada, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por tus hijas porque son dos no una, y estoy seguro que ally siente que la has olvidado y también aseguro que amber siente lo mismo por parte de ash.

Dicho esto, Misty y Rudy se despidieron con un caluroso abrazo y cada uno se fue por su camino…

Misty se quedó un rato parada, mirando fijamente como iba desapareciendo la silueta de su amigo…

Misty dio un largo suspiro-aún tengo miedo, porque sé que el amor no se ha movido de lugar. Dicho esto la pelirroja se marchó en dirección contraria.

Más tarde Misty se reunió con su hija y los demás en el restaurante…

-hola mama que bueno que llegaste.

-hola cariño, ¿ya ordenaron? Dijo Misty dándole un beso en la frente a su hija…

-no, te estábamos esperando hermanita.

-Misty, ¿Cómo te fue con Rudy? Pregunto Tracey.

-muy bien aunque solo lo vi un momento me dio mucho gusto verlo, está de vacaciones en Kalos, mando muchos saludos.

Tracey se fue por un café dejando a las chicas y a los niños solos en la mesa…

-mama, tia podemos ir Amber y yo al parque que está enfrente. Pregunto el niño.

-cariño no quiero que te ensucies, en esta mañana te he cambiado como tres veces. Dijo una seria Daisy.

-vamos mama, es que es inevitable no ensuciarme. Dijo el niño haciendo pucheros.

-Daisy déjalo ir, sabes que siempre se ensucia de una u otra forma, recuerda que será un gran observador como su papa. Apoyo Misty.

Daisy suspiro.-ha está bien vallan pero por favor Matt, no te ensucies tanto. Suplico la rubia.

-claro… lo prometo, gracias tia, Amber vamos.

-si vamos Matt hace un rato vi un pokemon un poco extraño y creo que es perfecto para que lo dibujes.

Los dos niños se fueron corriendo…

-no se vallan a lastimar, creo que los acompañare. Dijo Tracey que venía con un vaso de café…

-bueno ahora si hermanita, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Rudy? Porque creo que le contaste lo del divorcio ¿verdad?

-efectivamente hermana el solo fue haciendo preguntas y no podía mentirle, cuando se enteró del divorcio se sorprendió mucho.

-todos lo hicimos. Afirmo la rubia.

-el punto es que no le pareció buena idea mi decisión de separarme de Ash, el cree que no pensé en los planes de Ash, que fui impulsiva.

-¿y tiene razón? Interrogo la rubia.

-no lo sé creo que si, tal vez fui un poco egoísta. Dijo Misty un poco triste.

-valla hasta que te diste cuenta.

-okey está bien fui egoísta pero ya no hay marcha atrás, entre Ash y yo jamas habrá nada de nuevo.

-pues te diré, recuerda que tienen algo que los une, y otra cosa hermanita, nunca digas jamas, ya que es una palabra muy grande y engañosa. Dijo Daisy guiñándole el ojo.

-hay que cambiar de tema. Dijo ya una desesperada Misty.

Mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta…

-papa ya estoy lista, vamos almorzar. Dijo la pelirroja bajando las escaleras.

-hija te vez preciosa, pero ven siéntate con migo, acompáñame un rato.

-¿y la abuela?

-se tuvo que ir con eso de que pronto será el convivio aun había unas cosas que comprar.

-hay que mal me hubiera gustado acompañarla.

-yo le pedí que me dejara con tigo, ya que quiero hablar con tigo.

-está bien hay que hablar papa. Dijo seria la niña, sabiendo a donde la llevaría esta plática.

-bueno hija yo quiero hablarte sobre Seré…

-papa ¿Cómo conociste a mama?

-na… ¿Qué?

Ash se quedó pasmado de repente todo lo que tenía que decirle a su hija sobre Serena se le olvido por completo, nunca imagino estar con su hija hablando sobre Misty, pero sabía que su hija tarde o temprano tendría dudas sobre ella y Delia le aconsejo responder a todas ellas…

-papa, ¿me vas a responder?

-he, a lo siento hija es que tu pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿me la repites?

-claro, ¿Cómo conociste a mama?

-bueno hija la conocí el primer dia de mi viaje pokemon, en un rio ella me pesco, cuando yo huía de una parvada de Spearow, le robe su bicicleta, ella me encontró en el centro pokemon de Cuidad Verde me la cobro, pero yo no tenía como pagársela le dije que me esperara, pero ella decidió seguirme hasta que se la pagara.

-y ¿se la pagaste?

-no… la enfermera Joy de Cuidad Verde lo hizo por mí, se la dio justo el dia en el que ella tuvo que dejar de viajar con migo y con Brock para hacerse cargo del Gimnasio.

-y ¿por cuánto tiempo viajaron juntos?

-mm creo que tres años, viajamos por todo Kanto, Islas Naranjas y la región Johoto.

-fue mucho tiempo, y dime, ¿en esos viajes te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella?

Ash se sonrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Amber, y eso le dio una pequeña esperanza de poder juntar a sus padres…

-pues no, bueno si pero no, yo era un poco inmaduro, y tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿Cómo cuánto?

-me di cuenta hasta que regrese de mi viaje en Kalos. Dijo un poco apenado el chico.

-papa eso es mucho tiempo que bárbaro, me sorprende que mama te haya esperado tanto tiempo.

-ja y esto te sorprenderá más… yo no me hubiera enterado de mis sentimientos si no hubiera sido por tu mama.

-¿enserio? Papa quiero saber la historia. Dijo emocionada la niña.

-no lo sé, hija creo que mejor te la cuento otro dia. Dijo un nervioso Ash.

-vamos papi, cuéntame ¿sí? la niña puso su mejor cara esperando que su papa no se resistiera, según ella esto siempre funcionaba con Misty y Ash no sería la excepción.

Ash la miro con ternura, pero no sería derrotado por su propia hija-¿desde cuando eres chantajista?

-rayos pensé que funcionaria. Dijo un tanto molesta la niña.

-no, eso no está funcionando del todo. Dijo un sonriente Ash.

-bueno si la ternura no funciona, usare otra técnica. Dijo la niña sonriente.-Pikachu.

De pronto frente a Ash estaba el pequeño Pikachu con sus con unos pequeñas chispas en sus rojas mejillas…

-¡oye! Ally no hay porque usar la violencia, además Pikachu es mi pokemon, el debería de obedecerme a mí. Dijo un victorioso Ash.

-pero a mí me quiere más, ahora cuéntanos la historia papa, por favor siiiiiiiii.

-está bien… te lo contare. Dijo ya un derrotado Ash.

…

**Hasta aquí termina este capi que por cierto creo que fue un poco corto ¬¬, el siguiente solo tratara de recuerdos así que en el siguiente cap. casi no aparecerán Amber y Ally, y Ash y Misty serán los protagonistas… **

**Otra cosa sé que no les he dado mucho protagonismo a nuestro Ash y a Misty pero no se preocupen… más adelante lo are digo en algún momento de la historia se encontraran ¿no? **

**En fin gracias por leer, y gracias por sus opiniones**

**Un abrazo y un fuerte saludo… **

**Hikariiii94… **


	6. Vistazo hacia el pasado

**Hoooola, aquí estamos de nuevo el sexto capítulo en verdad me siento orgullosa de mi ¬¬ **

**Como ya había dicho este capítulo se trata de puros recuerdos, y tiene como protagonistas principales ash y misty…**

**Espero que lo disfruten… **

**Una cosita más, val creo que te quedare mal con el fic de "diez mil maneras" no he tenido tiempo de seguirlo pero ten por seguro que lo terminare jeje. **

…

_**Flashback… **_

Un chico de diecisiete años estaba regresando a su pueblo natal en donde su madre y amigos lo estaban esperando para celebrar su gran triunfo en Kalos…

-bien Pickachu, aquí estamos de nuevo, la diferencia es que ahora vengo con mi sueño cumplido.

-pi, pi, ka chu. Dijo alegre el pokemon amarillo.

Ash llego a casa donde lo esperaba su mama el profesor y todos sus amigos de viaje desde Misty y Brock hasta Clemont y Bonnie, pasando por Gary y por Kenny…

-wow chicos que agradable sorpresa no esperaba que todos estuvieran aquí, en especial Clemont y Bonnie, no tiene mucho que los deje en Kalos.

-bueno Ash creo que fuimos un poco más rápidos que tú, y pues no podíamos faltar a tu fiesta. Dijo el chico de lentes.

-claro Ash teníamos que celebrar con tigo este gran logro, lástima que Serena no pudo venir ya que tenía cosas que hacer en Kalos. Dijo una feliz niña rubia.

-nimodo de todas formas con ustedes aquí me siento feliz, ¿verdad Pickachu?

-piiii. Dijo el roedor amarillo.

Ash fue saludando a cada uno de los invitados a la fiesta…

-Ash, que alegría me da verte y me da tanto gusto que al fin hayas cumplido tu sueño. Dijo May dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias May y dime ¿tu cómo vas?

-muy bien he ganado ya seis listones y eso no es lo mejor, adivina quien ya tiene novio.

-¿Quién? Pregunto dudoso Ash.

-hay Ash tan despistado como siempre como que quien pues YO tonto.

Eso tomo pos sorpresa al entrenador, May ¿con novio? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era el chico?- ¿es enserio? ¿Quién es?

-soy yo. Dijo el chico de cabello verde.

-hay no es cierto, Drew ¿tú eres novio de May? pe, pe, pero si mal no recuerdo ustedes eran rivales.

-Ash has escuchado el dicho ¿qué del odio al amor solo hay un paso?

-pues la verdad no May.

-hay Ash eres increíble. Dijo una derrotada May.

-okey está bien los dejo tengo que saludar a los demás.

Ash se dirigió a donde estaban Cilan, Dawn, Brock e Iris…

-hola chicos. Saludo Ash

-hola Ash que alegría me da ver que tu sueño se ha cumplido. Dijo su mejor amigo Brock.

-gracias Brock y ¿Cómo vas con lo de ser doctor?

-muy bien pronto me graduare.

-me da gusto, Cilan, Iris que bueno que están aquí.

-ya vez, aunque seas un niñito infantil me da gusto ver tu sueño realizado. Dijo una, sincera Iris.

-gracias Iris.

-no hay mejor sabor en el mundo que el sabor de la victoria ¿verdad mi gran amigo Ash?

-estas en lo correcto Cilan, y tu Dawn que me cuentas.

-primero que nada felicidades, y ahora pasando a mí, pues tengo ya mis listones completos para mi siguiente concurso. Dijo la peli azul mostrando el estuche.-y lo mejor no viajo sola, viajo con mi mejor amigo y ahora novio Kenny.

-hay esto no es verdad. Dijo Ash.-May también tiene novio, y resulto ser su rival Drew y ahora me sales con que tú también te hiciste novia de tu rival.

-bueno en mi caso es diferente, ya que Kenny y yo nos conocemos desde niños y era ovio que esto terminara así.

-ahora no me digan que Iris anda con Cilan y Misty con Tracey.

-¿estás loco? Como se te ocurre que yo andaré con Cilan es mi amigo nada más, sabía que eras un niño pero no crei que fueras demente. Dijo enojada la morena, cosa que les causo gracia a los ahí presentes.

-y Ash si quieres saber si Misty tiene novio, corre a preguntarle. Dijo Brock señalando a la pelirroja que platicaba divertidamente con Gary, Max y Tracey.

-que gracioso Brock sabes que si le pregunto eso me golpeara, pero ahora que la nombras, la tengo que ir a saludar porque si no de igual forma me golpeara.

Ash se dirigió hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo…

-hola chicos cuanto tiempo.

-hola Ash, antes que nada muchas felicidades, yo sabía que lo lograrías. Dijo un sonriente Tracey.

-gracias Tracey, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-valla, valla, por fin logro su sueño el pequeño Ash, y yo que decía que siempre serias el más lento de los dos y mírate cumpliste tu sueño y yo me quede en el camino. Dijo Gary.

-vamos Gary no te quedaste en el camino, simplemente encontraste tu verdadero sueño, pero recuerda que todo fue gracias a tu viaje pokemon.

-bueno en eso tienes razón.

-Ash me da mucho gusto que por fin seas maestro pokemon pero recuerda que me debes una batalla y me serviría de mucho en mi entrenamiento. Dijo un alegre Max.

-y claro que la tendremos amigo, solo espera a que termine la fiesta, además quiero que el profesor revise a mis pokemon.

-claro amigo, o espera ya vuelvo ese Drew no entiende, ¿qué es eso de estar tan cerca de May? dijo el chico antes de irse corriendo tras la pareja de Hoenn.

-Misty, ¿tú no me vas a saludar? Dijo en reproche Ash.

-Pika, chu, pi. Dijo un alegre Pickachu que no dudo en saltar a los brazos de la pelirroja

- ha es cierto, Pickachu que bien cuidado estas, te extrañe mucho. Dijo Misty dándole un abrazo a Pickachu.

-hablaba de mí. Dijo un molesto Ash

- ja, claro que si tonto.-Misty le dio un pequeño abrazo a su viejo amigo.-sabía que lo lograrías, aun no sé cómo pudiste sobrevivir sin mis consejos pero me alegra que salieras adelante.

-ja que graciosa, sabes que me puedo cuidar solo. El chico recibió una mirada acusadora por parte de su amiga.-Bueno si me perdí algunas veces, incluso hice que se perdieran mis compañeros, pero vamos cuando viajábamos juntos también te perdías con migo.

-eso era porque te dejábamos solo con el mapa, y la verdad no sé cómo Brock no aprendió a no dejarte el mapa.

-okey nos salimos del tema cuéntame ¿cómo vas con el Gimnasio?

-cada vez mejor, no te mentiré que es cansado ya que había días en los que los retadores llegaban casi por minuto, pero ahora es más fácil el trabajo ya que mi nuevo cuñado Tracey le esta enseñado a Daisy y pues Violeta y Lily también se están entrenado mejor y de vez en cuando me ayudan.

-eso es genial… espera dijiste ¿cuñado Tracey?

-si Daisy y Tracey han estado saliendo desde hace como tres años. Dijo Misty haciendo que Tracey se ruborizara.

-quien te viera Tracey, ligarte a una de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales eso es tener buen gusto. Alago Gary.

-hay Gary que cosas dices. Dijo una sonrojada Misty.

-okey dejemos de hablar de parejas ahora resulta que todos tienen novio o novia, que paso con las batallas con las ¡aventuras!

-hay Ash como diría Iris siempre tan infantil no todo en la vida son batallas pokemon, también hay que darse tiempo para tener sentimientos hacia una persona especial. Dijo una ilusionada Misty.

-¿sentimientos? ¿Persona especial? No yo tengo tiempo para eso… yo quiero ser el mejor maestro pokemon de todo el mundo. Interrumpió Ash. (N/A no sé porque me dio la sensación de que, quise escribir la primera estrofa del opening de la primera temporada jeje)

-hay Ash, eres increíble, pero como ahora tu sueño está más que cumplido deberías de ver a tu alrededor y buscar una chica que sea de tu agrado. Aconsejo Gary.

-¿tú crees? Dijo un inocente Ash.

-bueno creo que yo mejor me voy con las chicas, para platicar con ellas ya que por lo visto ustedes se pondrán hablar de chicas. Dijo Misty yendo en dirección a donde estaban May y Dawn y llevándose a Pickachu con ella.

Pasaron las horas y todos se divertían, Max se la pasó casi toda la fiesta vigilando a May y Drwe, mientras que ellos envidiaban como Dawn tenía la libertad de estar a solas con Kenny, Iris, Cilan y Clemont platicaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la música, mientras que Brock le pedía a Misty que lo ayudara para salir con alguna de las dos hermanas sensacionales que aún estaban solteras, Tracey no soltaba el teléfono diciéndole a Daisy como estaba la fiesta, Bonnie jugaba con Pickachu y con Azurill el pequeño pokemon de Misty, mientras Ash y Gary hacían competencias por cualquier tontería el caso era mostrar una vez más quien era el mejor de los dos, cosa que divertía al profesor Oak y a Delia quienes los observaban…

Pasadas las doce de la noche todos se habían ido Gary, Tracey, Kenny y Drwe se fueron a casa de Gary junto con el profesor Oak, mientras los demás se quedaron en cada de los Ketchum los chicos en la recamara de Ash y las chicas en la recamara de huéspedes, todos habían quedado cansados y dejaron todo el desorden y se fueron a dormir, pero había un chico que no podía dormir así que decidió ponerse a limpiar un poco solo para cansarse y así poder dormir…

-valla sí que hicimos desorden. Dijo en voz baja Ash.

-Ash ¿Qué haces despierto?

El sonido de la voz que escucho Ash hizo que se paralizara, tal vez de miedo o tal vez porque la voz lo agarro desprevenido, pero más que nada porque conocía esa voz de sobra y sabía que lo regañaría por no estar dormido.

-hola Mist. Dijo un nervioso Ash.

-aun no respondes a mi pregunta Ash ¿Por qué estas despierto? Quedamos que todos nos levantaríamos temprano para ayudar a tu mama a limpiar.

-lo se Misty pero yo no tengo sueño, y quise limpiar un poco solo para poder dormir.

-hay aja a mí no me engañas amigo aun estas emocionado por lo que paso en Kalos y sé que tanta emoción no te permite dormir ¿no es verdad?

-valla pasan los años y aún me conoces muy bien Mist. Dijo un sonriente Ash.

-claro soy tu mejor amiga.

-Misty y ¿tu porque estas despierta?

-pues escuche un ruido y supuse que eras tú así que baje para platicar con tigo de algo muy importante.

-o está bien vamos a la sala y me platicas lo que te pasa. Dijo un amigable Ash.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron frente a frente, Misty se empezó a poner nerviosa y Ash lo noto de inmediato…

-Mist, ¿te sientes bien? Dijo Ash con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-em, si, si, ¿porque habría de estar mal? Dijo aún más nerviosa Misty.

-te vez un poquito nerviosa.

-¿nerviosa? Yo no estoy nerviosa, el nervioso eres tu Ketchum. Dijo Misty a la defensiva.

-okey tranquilízate, y cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me querías decir?

-sabes que, no importa, olvídalo quieres, mejor me voy a dormir.

Misty se pudo de pie y se dispuso a irse pero una mano se lo impidió…

-a no, eso sí que no, ya me dejaste con la duda y quiero que me digas que te pasa ahora ¿sí?

-hay Ash es que no puedo. Dijo una triste Misty.

-vamos Misty es que acaso… ¿ya no confías en mí?

-n, n, no es eso Ash lo que pasa es que es un poco vergonzoso esto.

-vamos Misty… cuéntame ¿siii? Dijo Ash mirándola con cara suplicante.

La pelirroja dio un largo suspiro.-está bien Ash, te lo contare además sé que si no lo hago me estarás molestando por el resto de mi vida para que te lo cuente.

-valla tu sí que me conoces jajá.

-bien aquí va. La chica volvió a dar un largo suspiro.-Ash yo, yo, yo quiero decirte bueno más bien es algo que he querido hacer desde que nos separamos o creo que desde mucho antes.

-y ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Interrumpió Ash.

-es que es difícil ¿sabes? esto que quiero hacer tal vez cambie muchas cosas.

-vamos Mist ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

-me dejas de interrumpir, que no vez que me quitas la inspiración y el valor. Regaño la entrenadora.

-o lo siento… continua. Dijo el chico con una de sus manos en su nuca.

-bien Ash… lo yo quiero decirte… bueno más bien hacer...

Ash observaba firmemente a Misty, cuando de pronto la vio cada vez más cerca, nunca había tenido a Misty tan cerca y ahora estaba peligrosamente, cerca de su rostro, el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar creía estar entendiendo lo que Misty quería hacer con él pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, si se apartaba tal vez, solo tal vez Misty lo golpearía por arruinar el momento pero si se quedaba tranquilo, corría el riesgo de que Misty de igual forma lo golpeara por no detenerla, pero al final opto por dejarse llevar, y dejar a la chica que hiciera… lo que ella quisiera.

De pronto sintió unos cálidos labios sobre él, ¿Misty? La Misty que él conoció por accidente en ese rio, la que lo persiguió por dos regiones, la chica que lo sacaba de quicio por cualquier cosa, y la chica a la que hasta ahora consideraba su mejor amiga lo estaba ¡besando! Ash solo atino a parpadear un par de veces no sin antes notar el rostro de su "amiga" un poco sonrojado y con sus ojos verde azulados completamente cerrados, el, la imito y cerro sus ojos de igual forma pero en su mente había un fuerte huracán lleno de recuerdos, y dudas, el jamas había besado a alguien, es cierto que en el pasado una o dos chicas lo habían besado pero jamas lo habían hecho en los labios y Misty se estaba robando su primer beso, y no le quedaba duda de que él también se estaba robando el primer beso de Misty.

El beso duro solo unos cuantos segundos que para Ash fueron eternos, fue un beso un poco torpe pero al fin un beso, un cálido y dulce beso que causo un alboroto dentro del entrenador y seguramente dentro de Misty también…

Ash estaba atontado, de pronto empezó a sentir algo raro dentro de él, su corazón estaba acelerado, y siendo sincero lo que estaba pasando le agradaba y mucho…

Depues de esos laaaargos segundos, ambos chicos se separaron, Misty tenía la vista en el suelo y el rostro más rojo que un tomate, Ash estaba igual o más sonrojado que Misty, tenía la mirada fija en su amiga, y quería decirle algo, pero su mente y lengua, no podía formar ninguna oración coherente por el momento, Misty levanto la vista, miro al entrenador directo a los ojos y solo atino a sonreírle y a dar un largo suspiro…

-Ash… ¡ME GUSTAS!

-"-". No hubo respuesta Ash aún estaba atontado por el acto anterior y la confesión termino por dejarlo en shock.

-siento esto prácticamente desde que te conocí, pero al despedirnos en ese cruce me di cuenta de que aún no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarte esto, y preferí decirte esto hasta que viera con mis propios ojos tu sueño cumplido.

-"-"Ash seguía en shock.

-en fin…al decirte esto me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Misty volvió a sonreír.-esperare tu respuesta cuando estés listo.

Dicho esto Misty le dio otro beso, solo que ahora en la mejilla, acto seguido subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación dejando a Ash aun en shock…

_**Fin del flashback… **_

-wow, que lindo recuerdo papa, es una de las mejores anécdotas que he escuchado en toda mi corta vida. Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su papa.

-si verdad, recuerdo que esa noche no dormí nada pensando en lo que había pasado en la sala de mi casa, pero más que nada no dormí por estar aclarando mis sentimientos ya que ese beso enserio me sorprendió y más que nada me hizo darme cuenta de un sentimiento que tenía muy, pero muy escondido dentro de mí. Dijo un melancólico Ash.

-papa una pregunta más… ¿Cómo es mama?

Ash tenía la mirada distraída pero fija hacia la ventana.-bueno tu mama siempre ha sido muy, pero muy temperamental, tiene el cabello pelirrojo como tú y de echo cuando teníamos diez años tenía el cabello justo del mismo tamaño que el tuyo, su ojos son de un color verde azulado, cuando estaba realmente enojada o apenada, sus ojos cambiaban de un color verde a un color azul, y recuerdo que de niños era más lata que yo, pero gracias a Arceus con el tiempo yo logre rebasarla en estatura, su piel es blanca, y debo admitir que aunque sus hermanas decían que era la menos agraciada de las cuatro, cunado Misty se lo proponía podía verse muy linda. Dijo Ash con un rostro un poco sonrojado.

-al decir temperamental ¿me estas queriendo decir que siempre estaba enojada?

-no Ally, era cierto que Misty siempre ha tenido un carácter muy especial, pero también puede ser tierna, linda y amigable cunado se lo propone, con humanos y con pokemon.

-"sin duda la describió perfectamente". Pensaba Amber.-gracias papa, muchas gracias por responder a mis dudas. La niña se paró y le dio un beso a su papa en la mejilla.

-de nada Ally, oye pero ¿A dónde vas a hora? Pregunto Ash al ver que su hija y Pickachu se alejaban rápidamente de la casa.

-lo siento papa, ire a ver si mi abuela necesita ayuda ¿verdad Pickachu?

-Pi, pi, Ka chu.

-pero hija yo quería decirte que… hay creo que no me escuchara. Ash se quedó sentado meditando lo que había terminado de contarle a Ally, y dio un largo suspiro.-sin duda uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

Mientras tanto en Kalos Misty estaba en su recamara terminando un trabajo que le había encargado Diane cuando una pequeña pelirroja, interrumpió a la entrenadora…

-mama ¿puedo pasar? Dijo un poco temerosa la niña.

-claro cariño pásale. Contesto una sonriente Misty.

-mama… tengo otra duda.

Misty suspiro.-adivinare tienes una duda sobre tu papa ¿no es verdad?

-wow ¿cómo adivinaste mama?

-porque desde que llegaste del campamento no has dejado de hacerme preguntas sobre el cariño.

-¿entonces si puedo preguntar?

-claro pequeña.

-muy bien mama ¿Cómo se te declaro papa?

De pronto Misty sintió como un leve sonrojo subía por sus mejillas y se dio vuelta para que su hija no lo notara…

-¿mama? ¿Estás ahí?

-lo siento hija me distraje un poco. Contesto Misty al sentir que el sonrojo había disminuido.

-¿me contestaras?

-o claro pequeña, esa es una historia un poco interesante ya que tu papa no se me declaro.

-¿a no?

-jajá, pero no te sorprendas tu papa nunca fue el típico chico que se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás con solo verlos a los ojos es mas no se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia mí, hasta que yo tome cartas en el asunto.

-valla entonces hablamos de un chico verdaderamente denso.

-si por así decirlo, bueno ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?

-sí, sí, sí. Dijo feliz la niña.

_**Flashback… **_

La pelirroja de diecisiete años estaba tranquilamente dormida, en su mente solo estaba plasmada la imagen del beso que por más increíble que le resultara se animó a darle a Ash, y lo que la sorprendía mas era la confesión que por años había ocultado del chico, y que en una noche había soltado así nada más al entrenador…

De pronto los rayos del sol empezaron a molestar, y al abrir sus verdes ojos se encontró con una ¿sorpresa?

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito la pelirroja

-Misty es muy temprano para que grites. Regaño May.

-y como no quieres que grite si abro mis ojos y ustedes están sobre mi cara. Dijo la pelirroja señalando a las cuatro chicas presentes.

-ya no te asustes Misty pero es que ¡tienes que contarnos toooodo! Dijo la peli azul.

-Dawn no tengo nada que contarles y ¿Por qué están tan felices? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué siento que planean algo en contra mía?

-no digas tonterías Misty nosotras no te haríamos nada, somos amigas y no te haríamos nada malo. Hablo ahora la entrenadora de dragones.

-entonces ¿Qué quieren?

-hay, ya me canse de tantas indirectas Misty dinos ¿qué paso ayer entre Ash y tú? Dijo ya una desesperada Bonnie.

-con Ash. Misty se sonrojo.-chicas están locas no pasó nada entre Ash y yo de echo si mal no recuerdo estuve toda la fiesta con ustedes.

May suspiro.-Misty no nos quieras ocultar nada, sabemos que anoche saliste de la habitación.

-y eso ¿Qué? Solo Salí por un vaso de agua pero nada más. Mintió la pelirroja.

-aja, eso no es cierto, yo Salí al ver que no llegabas y al bajar me di cuenta que tú y Ash estaban hablando de algo. Dijo la rubia con una mirada picara hacia Misty.

-¿solo nos viste hablar? Pregunto una nerviosa Misty.

-aja. Grito Dawn.-así que no solo hablaron, ¿Qué más hicieron?

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Misty y eso realmente la ponía nerviosa…

-chicas, yo… no sé de qué hablan

-Misty no te hagas la desentendida. Regaño Iris.-cuéntanos somos amigas ¿no?

-Mist, todas aquí sabemos lo que tu sientes por Ash, yo me di cuenta desde que te conocí en Hoenn, más bien me di cuenta al ver como Ash hablaba de ti.

-"¿es enserio? May la más distraída de todas las chicas se había dado cuenta, y Ash ¿no? Esto ya es el colmo Ash eres el ser más distraído de todo este mundo" maldecía mentalmente Misty.

-Misty sé que aún no nos conocemos muy bien pero si Ash es especial para mí, me gustaría que tú también lo fueras Misty. Dijo una inocente Dawn.

-Ash es un infantil, no hagas que piense lo mismo de ti por favor. Regaño Iris.-y nada me gustaría más que ver a Ash con una chica, es que enserio eso de que solo piense en batallas lo hace ver como un niño pequeño.

-yo aún estoy muy chica pero pienso igual que Iris nada me gustaría más que ver al increíble Ash con una novia tan bonita como tú. Alago Bonnie.

-bien ustedes ganan, les contare…

-siiiiii. Dijeron las cuatro chicas.

-bueno ayer hable con Ash, y le confesé, ee, em, que… me gusta.

-hahahahhaha eso es taaaaaan lindo. Dijo la más pequeña.

-y que paso despues ¿dijo que si? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué tal vez? ¿Qué lo pensaría? ¿Qué…

-May. Regañaron todas.

-pues no me dijo nada, se quedó pasmado despues de que lo bese. Dijo una sonrojada pelirroja.

-hahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha. Gritaron todas emocionadas.

-¿lo besaste? Eso es taaaaaan romántico, como no hice yo eso con Kenny suena más fácil. Dijo Dawn.

-¿entonces no respondió nada?

-no, pero le dije que me diera su respuesta cuando estuviera listo.

-wow Misty eres mi heroína. Dijo Bonnie con los ojos iluminados.

-qué valor tienes Misty, yo no creo ser capaz de hacer eso. Halago Iris.

-creme que me costó mucho trabajo Iris.

-ahora solo falta esperar a que Ash de el siguiente paso.

-May, yo espero que se anime a darlo, pero conociéndolo, creo que esperaremos un muy buen rato. Contesto la pelirroja.

-Misty tiene toda la razón. Dijo ahora Iris.

-en fin chicas ya hay que bajar a limpiar.

-veo que ni tu ni Ash tuvieron tiempo de limpiar anoche.

-¡May! regaño la pelirroja

Despues de la plática todas las chicas bajaron a limpiar el desorden todos estaban ahí todos menos cierto entrenador dueño de la casa…

-¿Ash aún no despierta? Pregunto Dawn.

-no cariño, pero todos sabemos que él es así, siempre llegara a todos lados tarde. Respondió Delia.

-espero que cuando se case no llegue tarde. Dijo una inocente Bonnie.

Delia se rio.-yo espero lo mismo, Misty lo matara si lo hace.

Dawn y Bonnie se rieron, si había alguien que conocía los sentimientos de ambos entrenadores a la perfección, esa era Delia…

Misty estaba más que sonrojada ya que había alcanzado a ori lo que Delia y las chicas hablaban pero no se metió en la plática por evitar una escena bochornosa…

Dos horas despues todos habían terminado de limpiar y Ash bajaba las escaleras, su rostro se veía cansado y ojeroso como si no hubiera cerrado los ojos en toda la noche…

-Ash… ¿Qué te paso? Pregunto preocupado Brock.

-nada me desvele toda la noche pensando. Respondió Ash.- ¿Dónde está Misty?

-está en la sala viendo la televisión. Respondió el doctor pokemon.

-gracias amigo. Sonrió Ash.

-¿Ash te sientes bien? Pregunto ahora Max.

-mejor que nuca amigo, mejor que nunca. Respondió con una sonrisa el entrenador.

Misty estaba sentada y alrededor de ella estaban todas las chicas, e incluidos Cilan y Clemont…

De pronto frente a la chica se paró Ash, al verlo a la cara se dio cuenta que no había dormido nada la noche anterior…

-Ash ¿Qué te paso? Pregunto preocupada.

-Mist, necesitamos hablar. Dijo un serio pero sonriente entrenador extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja.

-está bien. Dijo dudosa la chica tomando la mano de Ash.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa bajo las burlas de todos los ahí presentes, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran ambos chicos…

-bien ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Misty lo que paso anoche ¿es verdad? Misty lo miro dudosa.-me refiero a lo que me dijiste anoche lo del beso y la confesión.

-bueno tu sabes, he ayer pasaron muchas cosas y pues las emociones estuvieron a flor de piel. Dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Misty… aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

-ha, si, Ash es cierto todo lo que te dije. Dijo una nerviosa y sonrojada Misty.

-y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que esperarías mi respuesta ¿no es cierto?

-también dije eso, Ash, tomate tu tiempo sabes que yo…

-es que no tengo anda que pensar Mist. El chico sonrió.-Misty ayer me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo de qué?

-bueno, me di cuenta que he sido un tonto al descuidar esos sentimientos que tengo desde que tenía diez años, y también he sido un tonto al dejarte tanto tiempo sin responderle a tus sentimientos, siento que te descuide mucho.

-Ash, la culpa la tuve yo, ya que por mi inseguridad no me anime a decirte nada durante nuestros viajes.

-digamos que ambos tenemos culpas tu por insegura y yo por denso, ya aclarado esto quiero decirte que eres una chica muy linda. Misty se sonrojo.-y siempre te he admirado, además de que me hiciste mucha falta en todos mis viajes, y nunca supe porque te recordaba en todos ellos.

-Ash, solo dilo…

-bueno con lo que paso anoche termine por poner todas las piezas en su lugar y me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siento por ti claro también me di cuenta que soy el ser más lento de todo el planeta.

Misty dejó escapar unas pequeñas risas-y ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? Pregunto temerosa Misty.

-¡amor!... Ash se sonrojo.-Mist, tú también…bueno tu sabes, ¿no? Tú Me…

-hahahaha solo dilo me desespera que seas taaaaaan lento.

-Iris. Regañaron todos incluidos Ash y Misty.

-lo siento, lo siento. Se disculpó la morena.

-podaran quitarse de la ventana y dejarme hablara tranquilamente con Misty. Regaño Ash.

-lo sentimos. Dijeron todos desapareciendo.

Claro que no desaparecieron del todo ya que se quedaron en el mismo lugar no sin antes tener la precaución de taparle la boca y tranquilizar a Iris para que no volviera a interrumpir…

-bien. Ash tomo aire.-Misty lo que yo quiero pedirte es algo muy importante comprenderás que es difícil para mí decir estas palabras, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Ash, dilo yo sé que puedes. Animo Misty.

-bien, aquí va… Misty tú me…

-Pi, ka, chu, pi. Interrumpió el roedor amarillo.

-¡PICKACHU! Regaño Ash.

-piiii. Dijo el ratón amarillo rascándose con su manita la cabeza, para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-bueno ahora si no hay más interrupciones Misty, yo quiero decirte si…

-Ash ¿quieres ser mi novio? Dijo una sonriente Misty.

La pregunta de Misty dejo a todos en shock tanto Ash como los chicos no podían creer que Misty se animara a dar el gran paso…

-¿Qué? Oye ¡no es justo! esa era MI pregunta, no es justo, no es justo.

-nimodo ya te la gane, ahora respóndeme si o no.

-sí. Dijo un sonriente Ash.-si Misty si quiero ser tu novio.

Dicho esto Misty se acercó a Ash y le dio otro beso, este ya no era como el anterior, ahora se lo estaba dando con la seguridad de que el sentía lo mismo que ella y eso la hacía muy feliz, por fin estaba pasando lo que muchas veces soñó Ash por fin era su novio…

-Misty. Dijo Ash al separarse de entrenadora.

-¿sí?

-para la siguiente yo quiero seré el que pregunte ¿sí?

-mm, no lo sé, espero que no te tardes mucho como hoy porque si no creo que envejeceré esperando tu pregunta. Dijo una divertida Misty.

Mientras tanto en la ventana estaban todos los chicos alegres, por lo que habían escuchado ahí afuera…

-por fin mi pequeño está madurando, ya tiene una novia. Dijo feliz Delia.

-es un caso extraño al final Misty termino diciendo todo, eso no es justo donde queda el orgullo de Ash.

-cállate Max de todas formas, todos estamos de acuerdo que fue taaaaaan romántico. Dijo May.

-hay que lindo Ash tiene su primera novia. Dijo una feliz Dawn.

-sabía que tarde temprano esto pasaría, yo siempre supe que se gustaban. Dijo el doctor pokemon.

-por fin Ash está madurando, ahora podrían quitarme esta cuerda, ya paso la declaración ya no interrumpiré nada. Renegó Iris.

-no cabe duda que el mejor sazón para acompañar a la victoria es una pizca de amor de ese ser especial. Dijo Cilan.

-valla, yo no crei que Ash pensara en algo que no fueran batallas. Dijo el rubio.

-hay Clemont te imaginas cuando tú también te le declares a tu futura esposa, hermano, tenemos que buscarla ya. Demando la pequeña rubia.

-pues aquí tenemos a Iris disponible. Animo Dawn.

-cállate Dawn. Dijeron ambos chicos sonrojados.

_**Fin del flashback… **_

-y eso es lo que paso ese dia. Dijo una melancólica Misty.

-wow mama es la mejor historia que he escuchado.

-lo sé es única pero pues que te puedo decir Ash y yo somos únicos. Dijo orgullosa Misty.

-mama gracias por responderme yo tenía miedo, no sabía si te molestaría hablar con migo de mi papa.

-claro que no Amber, ya sabes todas las dudas que tengas sobre Ash, yo te las contestare con mucho gusto. Misty le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

-gracias mami, ahora me voy, ire a jugar con Matt.

-que te diviertas cariño. Misty se quedó viendo la foto que Amber tenía en su poder.-hay Ash, sin duda uno de nuestros mejores recuerdos juntos.

**...**

**Aquí quedo el sexto capítulo, debo admitir que fue uno de los capítulos con los que más batalle, ya que pase días pensado en como formarlo ya trate de respetar la personalidad de los personajes pero debo admitir que es un poquitito difícil, y siento que no las respete… pero me gusto escribirlo es la primera vez que escribo ese tipo de diálogos medio cursis ya que no se me da para nada el romance…**

**Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado como a mí. **

**Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, es bien aceptada ya saben ee. **

**Hasta la próxima… **

**Les mando muchos Saludooos. **

**Hikariiii94 =D **


	7. Conociendo al enemigo

**Holaaaaaa, aquí le traigo el séptimo capítulo… **

**Espero que les guste… **

…**..**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dos pequeñas pelirrojas tuvieron una idea que tal vez cambiaría el destino de dos entrenadores bastante testarudos…

Amber se levantó temprano como lo hacía diariamente, pero hoy era un dia especial, su padre aria una reunión en donde según el anunciaría algo importante, ella se imaginaba lo que su padre quería anunciarle a todos sus amigos, y para ser sincera esa noticia no le agradaba del todo, por eso evitaba a toda costa que Ash sacara a la luz el tema de Serena…

Mientras que el azabache despertaba y baja a desayunar como lo hacía diariamente…

-buenos días mama, ¿Dónde está Ally? Pregunto ash quien se acababa de levantar.

-buenos días cariño, Ally, almorzó y se fue al laboratorio del profesor Oak, quería recibir ella misma a Nathan.

-o si olvidaba que el pequeño clon de Gary es el mejor amigo de mi hija. Dijo con fastidio Ash, no era que le desagradara el niño al contrario le caía muy bien pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que en cualquier momento el hijo de su eterno rival le podría arrebatar de sus propias manos a su más preciado tesoro…

-a y se llevó a Pickachu con ella.

-muy bien, bueno creo que me dará tiempo de arreglar detalles para la fiesta, por la tarde empezaran a llegar todos y quiero que todo esté listo.

-bien hijo yo también me pondré a trabajar, hace mucho que no reúnes a todos tus amigos.

-lo sé, y esta es una buena ocasión, no solo celebrare la llegada de Ally, también les are saber la relación que tengo, con Serena.

La última frase disgusto un poco a Delia, pero supo esconderlo muy bien frente a su hijo.-bueno Ash ire al mercado aun me faltan cosas por comprar.

-claro mama, hasta luego.

Mientras tanto Amber y Pickachu estaban recostados en el fresco pasto, del campo…

-haaaaa, esto es vida, hace mucho que no disfrutaba del aire fresco de un campo.

-chaaaaaa. Dijo relajado el pokemon.

La niña se puso de pie-bien Pickachu creo que debemos de continuar con el camino al laboratorio ya perdimos un poco de tiempo.

-pi, pickachu. Exclamo serio el pokemon y sin moverse de su lugar.

-bueno por cómo te veo creo que aún no te quieres ir. La niña observo al pokemon y noto que aún estaba en una posición seria así que decidió sentarse otra vez.

-pi, pi, ca, chu. Regaño el pokemon.

-¿dices que quieres hablar con migo?

-piiii. Afirmo el pokemon.

-muy bien, hablemos amigo ¿Qué es lo que te tiene inquieto?

-¿pika?

-no te entiendo amiguito. La niña siguió siendo observada por el pokemon y entendió lo que este quería decirle.-ya sabes la verdad ¿cierto?

-piiii. Afirmo el pokemon.

-bueno amigo, lo que pasa es que yo quería conocer a papa y Ally también quería conocer a mama y no sé, ella logro convencerme.

-pi, ka, Chu, pi, ka, ¿pi, ka, Chu, pi?

-así es Ally esta con mama. El roedor salto a los brazos de la pelirroja y el abrazo muy fuerte.-algo me decía que tú ya sabias no por nada me recibiste justo así el dia que llegue.

El pokemon sonrió…

-hay Pickachu eres realmente listo, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a papa ¿entendido?

-Pikachu. Afirmo el roedor.

-bien, este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿si amigo? Ahora vámonos ya, es un poco tarde y tenemos que ir a saludar a Nathan.

-pi, pi, ka, chu.

Los dos siguieron con su camino, pero se detuvieron al ver a un pequeño Rattata, lastimado.

-mira Pickachu, esta lastimado hay que ayudarlo.

Pero cuando Amber trato de acercarse el ratoncito tuvo miedo y huyo, Amber ordeno a Pickachu ir tras él, y mientras esperaba a que el mejor amigo de su papa llegara con el Rattata empezó a escuchar unas voces detrás de unos arbustos…

-prepárense para los problemas. Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-y más vale que teman. Dijo ahora una voz masculina.

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

-Jessie.

-James, me, me, mes.

-el equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar, ahí madre.

-Meowth, así es. Fijo ahora un pokemon felino.

-Wobbufetth. Exclamo el pokemon azul.

-tu regresa a tu pokebola. Dijo la mujer un poco fastidiada.

La niña estaba mirando fijamente a las tres personas que acaban de aparecer…

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Por qué se ríe de nosotros Jessie?

-no lo sé, James ¡esto me indigna! mocosa ¡de que rayos te ríes! Exclamo una furiosa Jessie.

-es que, jajá, es que su lema es gracioso jajá.

-mira boba no te puedes burlar del gran lema del equipo Rocket, este lema fue el primero de todos los lemas que hemos dicho y tú eres una mocosa irrespetuosa.

-Meowth, la pecosa, no tiene intenciones de tomarnos en serio, hay que mostrarle que tan serios podemos ser nosotros. Dijo Meowth.

-bien mocosa deja de reírte y entréganos a todos tus pokemon, si sabes lo que te conviene nos los entregaras sin necesidad de usar la violencia.

-lo siento, señora, pero yo no tengo pokemon. James y Meowth, pusieron cara de horror ante las palabras de la niña.

Jessie tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho-James, la mocosa me acaba de decir ¿señora?

-al parecer si, Jessyta. Dijo un temeroso James.

-o eres una mocosa, muy mal educada, no sé cómo se te ocurre decirme señora si yo no paso de los veinte años soy una jovencita.

-lo siento se… perdón señorita, no era mi intención hacerla enojar, mama siempre me ha dicho que a las personas adultas como usted las tengo que respetar.

Jessie le lanzo una mirada a la pelirroja que si esa mirada matara Amber estaría más que muerta.

-bueno niña pasando a lo importante, danos a todos tus pokemon. Por suerte Meowth interrumpió antes de que Jessie cometiera un delito más grave que el de robar pokemon…

-ya les dije que no tengo pokemon, cuantas veces se los tengo que decir.

-niña lo que pasa es que tú eres una mentirosa, y a las niñas que son malas como tú no se merecen ningún pokemon. Dijo James sacándole la lengua a la niña.

-yo no soy mentirosa, no tengo ningún pokemon. Dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua a James.

-oye Jessie, como que la mocosa me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quién.

-sabes yo pienso lo mismo ese cabello pelirrojo como que lo he visto en alguien más. Le susurro la mujer a James.

De pronto frente a Amber, salto Pickachu poniéndose en posición de ataque…

-es un Pickachu. Dijo Jessie.

-vez como si eres mentirosa, tienes un Pickachu entréganoslo. Renegó James.

-que les hace pensar que yo les daré este Pickachu.

Meowth, observo a Pickachu fijamente…

-ha jale jaleo, pero si ese es el Pickachu del bobo.

-¿del bobo? Dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Jessie.

-si el Pickachu de Ash, el que perseguimos por siete regiones.

-niña ¿porque tienes el Pickachu del bobo?

-daa porque ese al que llaman bobo es mi papa y pro favor ya no lo llamen así mi papa no es ningún bobo.

-eso quiere decir que tú eres hija del bobo. Dijo una sorprendida Jessie.

-quien lo viera, y yo que pensé que el chico se quedaría soltero el resto de su vida. Bromeo James.

-pikaaaaa. Dijo el pokemon sacando chispas de sus mejillas.

-pero en fin… basta de charla mocosa entréganos al Pickachu.

-no… Pickachu impactrueno ahora. Ordeno la pelirroja. (N/A siempre quise decir eso).

-Pi, ka, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

El pokemon lanzo un impactrueno que causo una pequeña explosión, ocasionando, que el equipo Rocket saliera volando…

-el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.

-Wobbufetth.

Amber vio cómo se alejaba el equipo Rocket y le sonrió a Pickachu…

-bien amigo, es hora de irnos.

Más tarde llegaron al laboratorio y se encontraron con un hombre de edad adulta, cabello color blanco, ojos color café y piel morena…

-Ally que bueno que nos vienes a visitar, supongo que buscas a Nathan.

-hola profeso Oak, si busco a Nathan pero antes me gustaría que revisara a Pickachu, no gasto nada de energía pero no está de más cerciorarse.

-pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

-nada importante, bueno si, conocí al equipo Rocket, son graciosos esos chicos. Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-pues si ellos sí, pero la organización Rocket es de cuidado, así que ándate con cuidado, vamos Pickachu.

El profesor y Pickachu se fueron por una de las puertas, y Amber se dirigió al jardín, en donde estaban un niño de cabello verde y un hombre con el cabello color de castaño, ojos negros, y piel morena de aproximadamente treinta años…

-hola, Nathan. Saludo feliz la niña.

-Ally, me da gusto verte. Dijo el niño guiñándole el ojo a su compañera.

-pero mira quien está aquí, la pequeña Ketchum ¿Cómo has estado? Saludo el hombre.

-hola señor Gary, me da gusto verlo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por una mujer de cabello verde, ojos color café, piel blanca, de aproximadamente treinta años.

-Ally ¡que sorpresa! Hace mucho que no te veía pero mírate cada dia te estas convirtiendo en una señorita.

La niña se sonrojo.-gracias señora Duplica.

-Ally tienes que ver los nuevos ataques de mi Charmander, tengo que mostrártelos ya.

-pues que estamos esperando, vamos a ver que tanto has avanzado.

Y así los dos niños se fueron corriendo dejando a la pareja ahí sola…

-haaaaaay te imaginas cunado sea el dia de su boda. Dijo una soñadora Duplica.

-qué cosas dices Dupli, nuestro hijo no se puede relacionar con una Ketchum.

-Gary no seas infantil, tu no decidirás con quien se quedara tu hijo así que mejor vete asiendo a la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez la indicada sea la hija de ¡TU MEJOR AMIGO!

-pero estoy seguro que Ash me mataría a mí, por dejarlos que se roben a su hija.

-eso es lo más seguro. Dijo la chica dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-oye… pero no me dejaras solo ante la furia de Ash ¿verdad?

-no lo sé…Gary la miro fijamente y levanto su ceja izquierda, Duplica sonrió.-por supuesto que no cariño… es más yo seré la que convenza Ash, veras como acepta gustoso la idea de que nuestros hijos sean novios y se casen.

-okey Dupli… pero no te adelantes a los hechos como tú misma dijiste hay que esperar… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Mientras tanto en el campo del laboratorio…

La pelirroja y el peliverde estaban sentados frente a frente…

-Amber, me parce increíble que su plan este marchando bien.

-bueno, no va tan bien como yo quisiera.

-¿a no?

-no, papa me dijo que tiene una novia y piensa presentarla en la reunión de hoy, y eso me quita las esperanzas de lograr juntarlo con mi mama.

-hay esto es malo, ¿ya le dijiste a Ally?

-no, aun no… quiero ver que tan profunda es la relación de mi papa, si es un romance pasajero estoy segura que yo misma podre sepáralos.

-¿y si no lo es?

-pues me temo que tendre que llamar a Ally para adelantar todos los planes y reencontrarlos antes de lo pensado.

-espero que todo les salga bien, lo que más me gustaría es ver feliz a Ally.

Amber sonrió de manera picara si había algo que le gustaba en esta vida era poner en aprietos a sus amigos…

-tú quieres mucho a mi hermana ¿verdad?

El niño se sonrojo un poco.-que cosas dices Amber, ella es mi mejor amiga es lógico que me preocupe por ella.

-yo seré la más despistada de todos pero esa cara la conozco y yo sé que tú quieres mucho a mi hermana, más de lo que a ti te gustaría quererla.

El niño seguía aún más sonrojado.-bueno hay que cambiar de tema, mira mi Charmander aprendió ataques nuevos.

-genial muéstramelos.

Mientras tanto en cuidad Luminalia…

-"ya llevo días viviendo con mama y cada dia me sorprende lo asombrosa que es con los pokemon de agua". Pensó fascinada Ally.

-Corsola termínalo con chorro de agua. Ordeno la entrenadora de agua, acto seguido salio de la gran piscina y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija sentada.

-mama ¡eres increíble! Yo quiero ser entrenadora de pokemon de agua como tú.

-¿ensero? Eso es genial hija, nada me aria más feliz que ver que mi pequeña quiere seguir mis pasos.

La niña sintió un pequeño dolor en su interior de pronto le dolía saber que Misty no tenía interés alguno en saber cómo estaba Ally, si estaba bien, si la necesitaba, si era feliz, nada… su madre no mostraba intenciones de querer recuperar a la hija que abandono hace ya nueve años…

-Amber ¿te pasa algo?

-no mama, no me pasa nada, sabes quiero ir a descansar un poco, como que me siento cansada.

La niña se retiró del lugar dejando a Misty desconcertada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Amber" había cambado de ánimo y eso le preocupo un poco pero sintió que estaba exagerando un poco respecto a los ánimos de su hija…

Ya en la recamara, Ally tenía unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, ni ella sabía el porqué de repente se sintió así, estaba tan contenta por ver de nuevo a su mama pero eso no evitaba que extrañara a Ash, y en esos días vividos con Misty se dio cuenta que ni ella ni Ash tenían la intención de contarles la verdad a ella y a su hermana, y eso aunque no quiera le provocaba enojo, hacia sus padres.

-vamos Ally tú no puedes sentir esto haca ellos, con o sin errores ellos siguen siendo mis padres y los de Amber y sé que tiene que haber una explicación para esta absurda decisión.

De pronto su Pokegear sonó…

-¿hola?

-hola Ally soy Nathan ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Nathan, pues no muy bien ¿y tú?

-como que no muy bien cuéntame. El niño tenía semblante preocupado.

-no sé, es que estaba tan feliz y de repente como que mis ánimos se fueron por los suelos.

-o ya veo es depresión, que te ocurre, ¿te hicieron algo haya?

-no para nada, mama es increíble he aprendido muchas cosas por aquí, pero de pronto como que extraño a mi papa, es que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-o ya veo, lo extrañas, pero no te preocupes tal vez lo veas pronto, claro siempre y cuando tus planes salgan bien, oye estoy en pueblo paleta.

-¿enserio y como esta Amber?

-muy bien de echo se acaba de ir, hoy tu papa ara una reunión, y por eso vine con mis padres.

-¡hay que genial! Salúdame mucho a, Amber.

-Ally te escucho un poco débil. Dijo preocupado el niño.

-me siento débil, tal vez me va a dar un resfriado, pero no te preocupes Nei, me cuidare para no enfermarme.

-eso espero, bueno Ally te tengo que dejar, el abuelo me necesita, cuídate mucho, y ya no estés triste veras pronto a tu papa.

-eso espero Nei, hasta luego salúdame a Amber.

-claro.

El niño colgó y Ally se recostó es su cama, nunca se había sentido así, débil. Triste, pero sobre todo tenía una rara sensación en su cuerpo…

-hay ¿Qué me estará pasando? Lo más seguro es que sea un resfriado.

Misty estaba sentada en la sala de su casa y Matt la vio un poco pensativa por lo que se dio a la tarea de averiguar que tenía su tia.

-hola tia Mist.

-hola cariño, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-mm… si tia ¿Qué te pasa? Estás, muy pensativa.

-no es nada, bueno es que note a Amber un poco extraña, bueno prácticamente desde que llego del campamento esta extraña.

-lo sé, ha cambiado, como que ahora es más hiperactiva, come más de lo normal, y se viste diferente.

-bueno eso es lo más normal con el tiempo la gente cambia cariño. Dijo Misty con una sonrisa, pero aun con la sensación de que su hija ya no era la misma.

-pero pues no ha cambiado del todo, para mi es mejor esta nueva Amber juega más con migo.

-eso sí, ire a ver como esta, me quede preocupada dijo que se sentía cansada.

-claro tia, oye ¿has visto a mi papa?

-Tracey, mmm, creo que está en el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, al parecer el profesor Oak tenía que darle unas instrucciones pero creo que no tarda en llegar.

-rayos, quería jugar con él, nimodo veré que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Misty sonrió y se dirigió a la recamara de Amber, cuando entro se dio cuenta que Ally estaba dormida, pero la vio un poco inquieta por lo que decidió acercarse a ella. La niña tenía las mejillas sonrojadas así que puso su mano en la frente de la niña…

-¡o por dios! Amber estas ardiendo en fiebre. Dijo Misty asustada.

Misty despertó a Ally que estaba totalmente confundida y aturdida, rápidamente Misty empezó a quitarle la ropa para poder ventilarla y así darle un baño para que bajara la fiebre…

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta…

Amber y Pikachu corrían por el campo ya que se habían tardado más de lo que habían acordado y habían prometido a Delia ayudarla en los preparativos de la reunión, pero antes de entrar a la casa Amber choco con algo o más bien con alguien…

-auch… me dolió. Se quejó la persona poniéndose de pie, dándole la mano a la niña y brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

-¡o los siento! Enserio lo siento mucho señorita. Dijo la niña tomando la mano de la chica.

Frente a Amber estaba una chica alta de cabello castaño, piel blanca, delgada y muy bonita, por los lentes que traía no podía ver el color de sus ojos ni tampoco identificarla…

-descuida ambas estábamos distraídas. Dijo con voz dulce.

-o veo que ya se conocieron. Interrumpió una voz masculina…

-sí, chocamos. Dijo la mujer.

-papa, ya me disculpe, enserio.

-claro, Ally quiero presentarte a Serena.

La mujer castaña se quitó los lentes para dejar ver los hermosos ojos azules que tenía, y ahí fue donde Amber la reconoció por completo.

-ha así que tú eres Serena, mucho gusto. Dijo Amber fingiendo una sonrisa.

…..

**Bueno hasta aquí quedo el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado… **

**Como ven por fin salio Serena estaba esperando este momento ¬¬ **

**Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan entretenido un ratito jeje… **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review vi que tengo una nueva lectora y eso me pone muy, muy feliz… **

**Nuevamente gracias… **

**Nos vemos en la próxima… **

**Un saludo…. **

**Hikariiii94…. **


	8. Reunion Familiar

**Hooooolaaa,**

**Aquí les traigo este rápido capitulo no sé si salio bien ya que lo hice muy, muy apurada, salio de improviso espero que les agrade…. **

**Tengo muchas cosas pendientes aquí y aunque estoy de vacaciones el tiempo no me alcanza y menos si trabajas de niñera…. **

**Espero que lo disfruten…. **

…**. **

-me da mucho gusto conocerte Ally, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, tu papa me ha hablado maravillas de ti.

A la niña se le formo una sonrisa ladeada.- a mí también me da gusto conocerte Serena.

Dicho esto la niña se retiró y dejo a Ash totalmente sorprendido el creyo que Ally se volvería loca al conocerla, e incluso que la insultaría ya que sabía de sobra que su niña era un poco temperamental y sinceramente no esperaba ese comportamiento tan, normal en ella…

-Ash ¿Qué sucede?

-ha, no, nada Serena pasa, Ally se fue a cambiar recuerda que por la tarde vendrán todos nuestros amigos.

-o si ya quiero ver a Clemont y Bonnie, y claro también quiero conocer a los demás.

Ash solo atino a sonreír y ambos entraron a la casa…

Mientras que en la habitación de Ally, Amber estaba marcando muy apresuradamente…

-vamos Ally responde. Un par de intentos mas.-ha ¡nada! Ally ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?

Mientras tanto en Kalos…

-Daisy, Daisy, Amber tiene mucha fiebre no puedo bajarla, ¿Qué hago?

-¿Cuánto tiene de temperatura?

-casi tiene los cuarenta de temperatura.

-o por dios es mucho, ire por el auto llevaremos a Amber al hospital.

Tracy bajo con Ally en brazos y se dirigieron todos al auto…

Cuando todos salían el teléfono sonó pero nadie se tomó la molestia de contestar estaban muy concentrados en Ally que no escucharon ni el teléfono…

Ya en el hospital, Misty estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque de pronto su hija se había sentido así, de pronto el doctor Salio y llamo a Misty.

-doctor ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-señora Waterflower, no tiene de que preocuparse logramos bajar la fiebre de Amber.

-¿pero qué es lo que tiene?

-nada grave solo es un resfriado, aunque un poco fuerte, hasta parece como si la niña no estuviera acostumbrada al clima de esta región.

-doctor me alegra que este bien, a lo mejor y le dio el resfriado ya que hace poco llego de la región Sinnoh.

-eso él lo que le causo el resfriado, pero aun así quiero que la niña tenga reposo y nada de salir de casa ni mucho menos de viaje en unas cuantas semanas ¿entendido? Además que note que no come muchas cosas sanas que digamos.

-si doctor, de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme, "que raro Amber siempre ha comido sano no sé porque dice eso el doctor".

-es mi trabajo, señora solo siga mis instrucciones y evitaremos otra recaída como estas.

-está bien doctor, gracias por todo, ¿puedo pasar a ver a mi hija?

-claro, adelante.

Misty ingreso al consultorio donde Ally estaba recostada en una de las camillas ya un poco más tranquila.

-hola mama. Saludo.

-me diste un gran susto cariño, a mí y a tus tios.

-lo lamento mama, pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-nada de qué preocuparse solo tienes un resfriado por el cambio de clima en las regiones.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué raro no crees? Dijo la niña tratando de sonar sorprendida.-"Amber, Amber, Amber también se te olvido ese detalle, bueno ella no tiene la culpa de esto ¿verdad? A lo mejor y a ella también le dio un resfriado"

-pero en fin vámonos, es hora de ir a casa, despues de este gran susto.

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta, Ash ya tenía todo listo y los invitados empezaban a llegar…

Tocaron a la puerta y el moreno abrió muy sonriente, frente a él estaba un hombre rubio, alto ojos azules y con anteojos y a su lado una morena de ojos color miel, y cabello color morado sin pensarlo dos veces los dejo pasar…

-wow Iris te ves enorme. Dijo el moreno, rápidamente iris le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-auch… y eso ¿Por qué fue?

-como que por que, me estás diciendo gorda, eres un insensible Ash Ketchum.

-vamos Iris no te enojes sé que Ash lo dijo sin mala intención. Consoló Clemont.- ¿verdad Ash? Dirigiendo su mirada al moreno.

-o claro, Iris solo bromeaba, te vez hermosa. Ash se puso nervios conocía a Iris a la perfección como para saber que si decía otra tontería ella era capaz de matarlo, literalmente.

La morena lo miro con desconfianza.-are como que te creo Ketchum, sé que jamas fuiste bueno para halagar a una mujer.

-jeje, y ¿cuantos meses tienes? Cambio de tema el chico.

-ya ocho meses amigo. Dijo orgullosa Iris.

-wow ¿y si nace ahora?

-no lo creo Ash, Iris tiene todo bien calculado. Dijo ahora Clemont.

-exacto este niño no vendrá hasta dentro de un mes, de eso estoy segurísima.

-así que será niño, y ¿cómo se llamara?

-se llamara Alan.

-buen nombre, bueno pasen, adentro esta Pikachu y Serena.

Iris y Clemont extrañamente habían contraído matrimonio tal vez las insinuaciones que daba Dawn en el pasado fue un gran empujón para que la pareja decidirá formalizar algo… con los años Iris había logrado convertirse en Maestra Dragón y se hizo cargo del Gimnasio de Drayden pero al casarse con Clemont dejo el liderazgo a cargo de su buena amiga Shannon… Clemont triunfo como el mejor inventor Pokemon y hasta la fecha maneja muy bien el Gimnasio Luminalia junto a Iris… y de vez en cuando Bonnie…

Unos minutos despues volvieron a tocar la puerta y Ash se puso de pie para abrir…

Frente a le estaban ahora una chica de piel morena, ojos color azul, cabello castaño alta y delgada y a su lado estaba un chico de cabello color verde al igual que sus ojos una sonrisa coqueta, alto y delgado…

-Drew, May que alegría cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Dijo alegre el moreno.

-Ash que alegría me da verte. May se lanzó a los brazos del entrenador.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Ally? ¿Cómo esta Delia? ¿Y mr. Mime? ¿Y Pikachu? Y como…

-May, son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? Interrumpió Drwe. –discúlpala Ash pero pues tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-lo entiendo Drew por lo visto nuestra May no cambia, ¿por cierto en donde está su hija?

-Anna se quedó en el Gimnasio con mi mama, no sé por qué no quiso venir ella siempre insiste en venir a nuestros viajes juntos.

-hay yo quería verla, hace tiempo que no la veo debe ya debe de estar grande ¿no?

-si amigo ya siete años, crece tan rápido. Dijo ahora Drwe.

-¿y Max? Pregunto de nuevo el entrenador.

-Max no tarda en venir se quedó esperando a Bonnie pero ya vienen en camino.

-bien pero pasen, adentro hay bocadillos preparados por mi mama claro.

-genial bocadillos, tu mama hace la mejor comida de todo el mundo aparte de Brock claro.

May y Drew como se sabe se convirtieron en los mejores Coordinadores de toda la región Hoenn y tienen una linda castaña muy parecida a May en actitud pero la cara era la de Drwe incuso heredo los ojos verdes de Drwe. …

Al momento que May y Drwe entraron, un chico de cabello negro ojos de igual color con gafas, piel blanca de aproximadamente veintisiete años, acompañado por una chica rubia de ojos azules, alta delgada y de sus misma edad hacían su aparición…

-¡Max, Bonnie! Qué bueno que están aquí.

-hola Ash cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo va todo? Pregunto el chico de lentes.

-todo bien amigo, todo bien, ¿y tú Bonnie? Cuanto tiempo estas, muy linda.

-hay gracias Ash, yo estaba más que emocionada por verte de nuevo y muero por ver que tanto ha crecido esa hermosa pelirroja que tienes por hija.

-ella está muy bien cada dia más grande, pero pasen los chicos ya están adentro.

Bonnie tenia aproximadamente dos años saliendo con Max aun no formalizaban nada pero la chica de vez en cuando pasaba los fines de semana o una semana en el Gimnasio del que ahora Max era líder, claro que sin descuidar sus deberes en su propio Gimnasio en Luminalia.

Los chicos entraron y minutos más tarde tocaron de nuevo la puerta, ahora eran cuatro personas adultas con una niña de siete años….

Dos chicas una de cabello azul, ojos azules, tez blanca, delgada, la otra era una chica de cabello lila al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca delgada y alta, mientras que los hombres eran uno de cabello castaño ojos negros, piel morena, de estatura media y el otro chico de cabello verde, al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y alto, parecían tener entre treinta y treintaicinco años.

-Dawn, Kenny, Cilan, Burgundy que bueno que vinieron ya los extrañaba. Dijo un feliz Ash.

-bueno Ketchum tenía que venir ya que Cilan es tu amigo y quiero aprovechar para darte una buena observación a ti y a tus pokemon además tengo entendido que tienes de Sinnoh, de Hoenn, de Kanto, de Johoto y de Kalos.

-he sí, pero no los tengo aquí en casa, los tengo en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, lo siento Burgundy.

-ha me lo imaginaba, bueno para la otra será Ash, aun así me da gusto verte de nuevo amiguito. La chica entro a la casa sin esperar a Cilan.

-jeje, tan dulce como siempre. Se burló Ash.

-que te puedo decir, aunque es una chica un poco difícil es un gran reto para mi domar ese gran carácter que se carga, ya vez que dicen que los opuestos se atraen, pues mi caso es totalmente parecido a ese dicho, pero en fin ash me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Aunque nadie lo podía creer Cilan se propuso un dia conquistar a su rival y aunque no le fue nada fácil lo logro, nadie sabe cómo es que nació el amor entre ellos pero Iris estaba completamente segura de que tarde o temprano pasaría, ambos chicos ya estaban casados habían logrado su sueño de ser Conocedores Pokemon pero aun no tenían la fortuna de formar una familia con hijos…

La pareja de Sinnoh y Ash observaban detalladamente a Cilan

-a mí también Cilan extrañaba tus versos.

Cilan paso hacia la sala mientras que Dawn se abalanzó sobre Ash al igual que como lo hizo May hace unos minutos atrás…

-Dawn a mí también me da mucho gusto verte. Dijo Ash quien se dejaba querer por la peli azul, y al separarse se percató de la otra pequeña peli azul que estaba detrás de Kenny.- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la princesa de Sinnoh, ¿Cómo has estado Rachel?

-hola Señor Ketchum muy bien, me da gusto verlo ¿esta Ally?

-si Ally está en su recamara corre ve a verla, a ella le dará mucho gusto verte despues de todo ocho semanas de campamento no creo que le haya sido suficiente.

-gracias señor Ketchum. La niña se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras dejando solo a los adultos.

-hay esa niña, no tiene remedio, hace unas horas venia mareada por el viaje y ahora anda como si nada. Hablo ahora Kenny.

-Kenny ¿qué tal vas con la coordinación?

-cada dia me convenzo más que la coordinación pokemon fue hecha para mí, y lo disfruto aun, más al compartir este gran oficio con Dawn.

-hay Kenny es lo más lindo que me has dicho este dia. La peli azul le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su chico sin importarle que Ash estuviera presenciando todo.

-he, bueno veo que se quieren mucho, pero… ¿no quieren pasar? Dijo el moreno un poco apenado por deshacer el momento romántico de la pareja.

Dawn y Kenny ya tenían su vida completamente echa ambos eran los mejores Coordinadores y tenían una hermosa hija que era la mejor amiga de Ally, despues de que Ash volvió a ver a Dawn en la fiesta dada por la victoria del moreno en Kalos, Dawn se mantuvo más en contacto con él y su relación de amigos se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte al grado de considerarse los mejores amigos al igual que sus hijas…

Ya un poco más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez eran ya las dos parejas que faltaban para que la reunión pudiera dar comienzo…

La primera era una chica de cabello azul, ojos color azul, tez blanca, alta y delgada a su lado estaba un hombre alto moreno, y de tez morena ellos venían acompañados de su pequeño hijo de aproximadamente cinco años que era la viva imagen del padre, claro que con la tez blanca en lugar de morena... al lado del trio, estaba la familia Oak.

-Brock, Gary, Duplica, profesor y… ¿Violeta? Ash no podía creer lo que veía la segunda hermana sensacional estaba embarazada y si sus ojos y cuentas no le mentían tenía casi lo mismo que su amiga Iris.- ¡Violeta! Que bien te vez.

-hay que lindo Ash, gracias por el cumplido. Dijo la peli azul.

-"claro no iba a permitir otro golpe por culpa de mis imprudencias", he pues ya vez, de vez en cuando puedo ser lindo, pero a quien tenemos aquí, hola Andrew.

-hola tio Ash, ¿Cómo ha estado?

A pesar de que Ash y Violeta prácticamente ya no tenían nada que ver como familia ambos se encargaban de que sus respectivos hijos les tuvieran el respeto merecido, llamándolos tios, Violeta le decía a su pequeño que tenía que decirle tio a Ash, por ser el mejor amigo de Brock…

-muy bien campeón, pero mírate ya estás muy grande y hablas perfectamente, dime… ¿ya sabes contar?

-pues solo hasta aquí. El niño le mostro todos sus deditos a Ash, haciéndolo entender que sabía contar hasta el diez.- y ya se escribir mi nombre. Dijo orgulloso el niño.

-¡qué bien! Ally y Rachel están en la recámara, ¡corre! Tienen ganas de verte.

-siiiiiiiii, yo quiero jugar con ellas, gracias tio. El niño se fue camino a las escaleras en dirección a la recamara de Ally.

-y díganme, ¿Cómo se llamara la pequeña o el pequeño?

-se llamara Andy, estoy muy emocionado por la llegada de esta nena. Dijo un emocionado Brock.

-hay yo, ya quiero que llegue… esta pequeña se mueve demasiado, siete meses, son siete meses. Dijo ahora Violeta.

-bueno, me da gusto que esa bebe, este sana y todo valla muy bien entre ustedes, pero pasen a tomar asiento que solo los esperábamos a ustedes.

-gracias Ash. Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

Violeta llego a ser una gran modelo pero dejo un tiempo la carrera para encargarse de sus hijos mientras que Brock se graduó de la escuela de medicina pokemon y ahora es uno de los mejores doctores…

-bueno ire a saludar a Gary y Duplica, espero que disfruten la reunión. Ash les brindo una sonrisa y se fue directo a la pareja conformada por el matrimonio Oak.

-hey Ash, cuanto tiempo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado? Saludo amistosamente el castaño.

-lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero me alegra mucho verte, Dupli ¿tu como estas?

-muy bien Ash un poco cansada por mis espectáculos pero no podía faltar a esta reunión, ya que tengo tiempo de no verlos a todos ustedes.

-creme que te agradezco el esfuerzo Dupli, y ¿Dónde está el pequeño clon de Gary?

-¿mi hijo? Ally lo llamo desde la ventana de su recamara y el no dudo en ir con ellos. Informo Gary.

-hay ese niño que atento es con MI ally. Dijo en entre dientes Ash.

-vamos Ash, sabes que son mejores amigos, y ni tú y ni mucho menos Gary podrán evitar que esos niños estén juntos. Regaño Duplica señalando a los dos chicos.

Duplica era una gran artista pokemon y daba espectáculos en diferentes regiones, mientras que Gary era uno de los mejores investigadores pokemon casi igualando a su abuelo…

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Ally, Rachel y Nathan estaban platicando con ella, no habían sacado el tema de las gemelas por temor a que Andrew los escuchara pero el niño al ver pasar por ahí a Pikachu no dudo en ir tras él, dejando a los más grandes solos al fin…

-¡hay! Estoy completamente desesperada, chicos Ally no me responde, papa está por presentar a su noviecita esa y yo estoy aquí inmovilizada, enserio me siento angustiada, ¿Qué pasara con migo?, ¿ya no hay futuro entre mis padres? Hay sabía que no debí de haber aceptado la propuesta de Ally.

-Amber, Amber, Amber, tu tranquila ¿sí? Ally no respondió es por algo, tal vez no estaba en casa, tal vez se está divirtiendo mucho haya en Kalos. Dijo una inocente pero segura Rachel, Nathan la escucho y solo atino a darse un golpe en su propia frente.

-ese es el punto Rachel, yo aquí angustiada y ella tal vez lo está pasando de lo lindo con mi mama, digo me da mucho gusto que goce su estancia en Kalos pero yo aquí tengo un problema y muy grande.

-no te desesperes Amber, veras que Ally aparecerá pronto, y mientras tanto hay que esperar, a que tu papa diga exactamente los planes que tiene para él y la señorita Serena.

-no sé, que are… ¿Qué tal si se casan? Eso no lo puedo permitir, ¿Qué pasara con migo? Yo no puedo estar toda mi vida fingiendo que soy Ally, algún dia tenemos que regresar a nuestros hogares… ¿pero de que servirá? Papa estará con ella y apuesto a que ya no siente nada por mí mama.

-Amber no seas paranoica, ¿quieres? No te adelantes a nada esperemos a que tu papa hable y anuncie su noviazgo, tal vez es un noviazgo pasajero ¿no creen? Termino diciendo la pequeña peli azul.

-hay no lo sé pero yo tengo que hacer lo posible por…

-Ally, chicos bajen a cenar.

Se escuchó la voz de Delia, los tres niños suspiraron y fueron directo a la habitación en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Amber suspiro.-hahaha, es hora de enfrentar mis problemas.

En la mesa todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas, Amber se sentó al lado de Rachel quienes estaban un poco más alejados de Ash y Serena…

Todos estaban en su mundo disfrutando de la cena y poniéndose al dia con sus amigos, May platicaba con Dawn, Iris y Bonnie estaban hablando también, mientras que Clemont, Gary y Max se ponían al dia, Brock platicaba muy animado con Drew, Kenny y Cilan, y Duplica y Violeta platicaban de la llegada de la futura flor acuática, mientras Ash y Serena platicaban un poco apartados de los demás siendo observados por Amber desde lejos, hasta que Ash decidió tomar la palabra…

-bien chicos, me da mucho gusto que todos hayan podido venir, ya hacía falta que nos reuniéramos todos, y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta, hace unos días Ally, Nathan y Rachel llegaron de un campamento al cual fuimos Brock, Dawn y yo de niños, y no sé, creó que este era el pretexto perfecto para volvernos a ver.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Ash ya que enserio tenían mucho sin verse pero aunque todos estaban dispersos de vez en cuando se frecuentaban con llamadas e incluso visitas siempre teniendo en cuenta esa tierna y bonita amistad que los unió gracias al viaje pokemon de Ash…

-bueno también hay otra razón por la que decidí reunirlos, quiero anunciarles algo muy importante…

Todos estaban atentos en Ash, y querían enterarse de una vez que se traía en manos el peli negro…

-bueno desde hace dos meses, he estado saliendo con una chica.

Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron Ash Ketchum ¿con novia? Eso sí era una noticia inesperada para todos, excepto para el profesor Oak y Delia e incluso la misa Amber…

-¿y quién es la novia Ash? Pregunto Gary solo para romper el gran silencio que se había formado tras la primera declaración de Ash.

-Serena. Contesto así nada más, May se atraganto con el bocadillo que tenía en la boca, Dawn e Iris abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidas, Bonnie dejo caer la cuchara que estaba por meterse a la boca, Violeta estaba igual o más sorprendida que todos los ahí presentes y los demás observaban incrédulos la sonrisa que tenía Serena en esos momentos…

-no es genial chicos, Ash y yo, ya somos una pareja. Dijo feliz la castaña quien se había mantenido callada durante un buen rato.

Amber estaba con la mirada un poco escondida las palabras de Ash la lastimaban de una u otra forma, pero más que nada se sentía mal por su mama y por Ally, ellas aun no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí y ella tenía que hacer algo para que sus planes no se fueran por la borda…

-pues felicidades chicos, Ash tú lo que mereces es ser feliz, y me da gusto por los dos. Dijo sinceramente Violeta, ella aún tenía esperanza en que Ash buscara a Misty pero al enterarse de esto, no le quedaba más que decirle felicidad a su ex cuñado…

-gracias Violeta significa mucho. Dijo ahora Serena.-y no se tal vez más adelante nos estemos reuniendo para dar aviso a nuestra boda.

Todos los ahí presentes, se desconcentraron por las palabras de Serena incluso Ash estaba sorprendido, apenas tenían dos meses de noviazgo y ella ya quería algo serio, definitivamente él no estaba preparado aun para ese paso, no de nuevo…

Eso termino por colmar la paciencia de Amber que opto pos salir corriendo, Ash no lo noto pero una persona si…

-bueno Serena es muy pronto para anunciar una cosa así, hay que ir más despacio ¿no? Dijo un nervioso Ash.

-entiendo amor, primero tengo que convivir con Ally, y despues veremos qué pasa con nosotros. Dijo una sonriente Serena.

-por cierto ¿en dónde está Ally? Pregunto Ash al percatarse que si niña no se encontraba entre el montón de niños que había en la casa…

-no la hemos visto tal vez fue al jardín, pero creo ya salieron a buscarla. Informo May.

Alrededor de la casa de los Ketchum había muchos árboles pero había uno en especial, era el más antiguo de todos los árboles que había en Pueblo Paleta, ese era el árbol favorito de Ally ya que ahí podía trepar muy alto y ver como volaban en parvada todos los Pokemon voladores, Amber sin saberlo llego a ese mismo árbol y se sentó bajo su sombra…

Unas pequeñas lagrimas estaban peleando con ella por querer Salir pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, Amber era una niña madura para la edad que tenía, lo que menos le gustaba en la vida era llorar, ella siempre ha tenido la idea de que llorar es para débiles, pero en este caso era distinto, estaba perdiendo a su papa, lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente despues de no verlo durante toda su vida, y lo peor estaba sintiendo algo a lo que siempre le había tenido miedo… la soledad.

-¿te sientes triste Amber?

La voz ocasiono que la pelirroja se exaltara, pero se sorprendió más al escuchar su nombre por boca de aquel hombre…

-he, yo no…

-con migo no tienes por qué fingir Amber, sé que no eres Ally, y debo felicitarlas por este plan, aunque también sé que este plan fue un idea muy riesgosa.

…**..**

**Aquí quedo el octavo capítulo… **

**Espero que les haya gustado…. **

**Okey MATENME por enfermar a Ally pero la ocupo indispuesta por un rato ya que quiero que Serena y Amber se enfrenten… jaja…. **

**¿Quién habrá descubierto a Amber? **

**Y ya salieron por fin mis raras parejas y también las normales porque no jaja… **

**Espero que con lo poco que explique se haya entendido el destino que tomo cada uno despues de la gran fiesta de Ash Ketchum por ser campeón de la liga Kalos (que ojala y suceda en el anime) **

**Bueno esto es todo como siempre gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un pequeño review se les agradece de todoooo corazón enserio…. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima… **

**Un saludo… **

**Hikariiii94…. **


End file.
